Dix ans, et la tragédie danse
by Milaz
Summary: Dix ans sont passés. Leurs routes se sont séparées. Ils ne se reconnaissent même plus. Et pourtant il reste tellement de choses entre eux, tellement de non dits et de mystère. Et pendant ce temps leur histoire se déroule lentement. Que reste t-il vraiment de ce qu'ils furent une décennie auparavant? OS tiré du recueil "Alphabet", (pas une Deadfic)!


**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je publie cet Os tiré de mon recceuil d'OS "Alphabet" car le pairing est assez rare et que peut-être ça pourrait intéresser certaines personnes! Puis je l'aime particulièrement donc voilà ! ^^**

 **/!\ Je préviens tout de même que l'écriture est assez vulgaire, et les comportements pas top top. Je n'encourage en aucun cas les comportements que je décrits ici et si vous passez outre cet avertissement, ne venez pas hurler en review: je vous aurait prévenu. Par contre toute critique constructive est la bienvenue!**

 **Disclaimer: La vulgarité, le politiquement incorrect et le style sont à moi, le reste je le laisse à Oda.**

* * *

Dix ans, et la tragédie danse

* * *

 _La société nomme dépravation le génie des sens et le condamne parce que les sens relèvent de la cour d'assises. Le génie relève de la cour des miracles. La société le laisse vivre. Elle ne le prend pas au sérieux._

 _Opium_ _\- Jean Cocteau_

* * *

Les heures s'écoulent, lentes et ennuyeuses. Je contemple l'étendue de bêtise qui s'étale devant mes yeux avec une profonde envie de meurtre. Ça fait seulement deux mois que la rentrée des classes à eu lieu et je n'en peux déjà plus. Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce foutu poste… sûrement le salaire hautement élevé, où encore les souvenirs que j'ai dans cette ville… où d'autres raisons que je n'ai pas envie vraiment d'explorer en étant entouré de dizaines d'élèves totalement abrutis.

Au final les raisons qui m'ont amené là aujourd'hui ne sont pas vraiment importantes, cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné tout espoir de comprendre mon cerveau tordu. Très longtemps. 10 ans pour être précis.

« - Mr Portgas, si mon cour vous est à ce point insupportable je ne vous retiens absolument pas ! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre vos cours brouillons et votre salive sur la table pour passer la porte et ne jamais revenir ! »

Ma remarque cinglante coupe court à tout les bavardages et je vois toutes les têtes se tourner vers le principal concerné : le brun au fond de ma classe. Brun qui vient juste de se réveiller en sursaut après dix minutes à s'imprimer le motif de sa manche sur la joue :

« - Euh… Es… Excusez-moi m'sieur… je n'ai pas fait exprès m'sieur ! »

Après avoir reçu ses excuses balbutiées je décide de reprendre mon cours là où je l'avais laissé, mais je me rends vite compte que le brun est sur le point de se rendormir. Je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions quant à sa santé : en deux mois de cours trois fois par semaines je me suis bien rendu compte que soit il ne dort jamais chez lui, soit il souffre d'autre chose tel que la narcolepsie. Je ne sais pas encore vers laquelle des deux hypothèses pencher. Cependant l'absence de cernes marqués me conforte pas mal dans la deuxième…

Délivré par le gong. La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à mon calvaire et le leur par la même occasion. Je m'assoie derrière mon bureau pour regarder toute cette marmaille à peine adulte évoluer vers la sortie. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinant les différents groupes d'élèves qui apparaissent à ce moment là : il y a ceux qui s'empressent de fourrer toutes leurs affaires dans leur sac (si seulement ils ont eu la décence de les sortir) pour se précipiter vers la sortie ensuite suit le groupe qui prend un peu plus soin de ses affaires et qui, lui, vous lance quand même un « Au-revoir M'sieur » poli en quittant votre cours, aussi barbant soit-il. On finit par mes deux préférés : généralement le groupe de filles qui essaye tant bien que mal d'être, au mieux dans vos préféré(e)s, au pire votre « petit(e)-ami(e) ». Même si la plupart du temps ils se contentent d'un grand sourire avec un « Au-revoir Mr Trafalgar ! A la semaine prochaine. » Avec battement de cils et œillades appuyés en bonus, j'ai déjà eu droit à des tentatives de drague beaucoup plus imaginatives et beaucoup plus drôles par la même occasion. Surtout de la part des filles. C'est fou comme je me sens cynique et vieux dans ces moments là.  
Mon élève dormeur fait parti du dernier groupe : ceux qui pioncent dans mon cours où qui font soit un dessin sur la table soit la rédaction du cours suivant et qui voulaient à tout prix finir leur œuvre. Ceux-là ont toujours un air paniqué sur le visage, comme si quitter mon cours en n'étant pas le dernier est une question de vie où de mort.

« - Mr Portgas, veuillez venir me voir »

Son air paniqué pourrait être limite orgasmique si je n'étais pas si las de ce cours, de ces élèves, de cette faculté, de cette ville, de cette vie. Je ne pense pas le faire mariner vingt ans, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

« - Enlevez-moi cet air de condamné à la potence de votre visage s'il vous plait, voilà, donc je voulais vous poser une question.

\- Oui ? »

Visiblement il s'attend à tout : de la question banale sur mon cours d'aujourd'hui à la couleur des sous-vêtements de sa mère. Je ricane intérieurement en imaginant la tête qu'il ferrait si je le lui demandais, mais là je m'égare légèrement.

« - Que savez –vous de la narcolepsie ? »

Il a l'air soulagé de ne pas être interrogé sur la couleur de la petite culotte de sa génitrice, même si cette idée n'a peut-être été évoquée que dans mon esprit névrosé. Qu'importe au final, le fait est qu'il commence à me réciter son cours, comme si je ne le connaissais pas par cœur…

« - Merci, merci. Je ne vous demandais pas de me réciter tout mon cours du mois dernier mais uniquement de me dire l'essentiel…

-Euh… La narcolepsie, ou maladie de Gélineau, est caractérisée par des accès de sommeil, une cataplexie, des hallucinations hypnagogiques et des paralysies du sommeil. Elle commence le plus souvent avant 25 ans, mais l'âge de début est variable avec des extrêmes allant de 5 à 55 ans. Et la maladie nécessite, pour apparaître, d'une part des facteurs génétiques, d'autre part des facteurs d'environnement comme une grossesse, un accident impliquant un traumatisme physique ou psychique, ou un grand stress en continu…

\- Assez Assez, dites- moi avez-vous des cas de narcolepsie dans votre famille ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment… mais pourquoi ?»

Dieu du ciel, il s'endort vingt fois par cours « sans faire exprès » et il n'as pas de doutes quant à pourquoi je lui demande ça ? Non, visiblement vu l'œil bovin avec lequel il me regarde il doit plus penser à son repas de ce soir qu'aux raisons qui me poussent à le questionner sur les antécédents de sa famille. Et dire qu'il veut faire médecin… Que dieu nous en préserve.

« - Mr Portgas vous êtes-vous toujours endormi comme une souche avant d'émerger subitement quelques minutes plus tard ?

\- Mmmh, je vois au pli qui lui barre le front qu'il réfléchit, on avait presque perdu espoir… non, quand j'étais petit ça ne m'arrivais pas. C'est apparu vers… mes douze/ treize ans je crois…

\- Avez-vous été sous pression, ou avez-vous subit un traumatisme quelconque à ce moment là ? »

J'ai touché juste : ses yeux se sont assombris. Un traumatisme je pense, donc mon cher élève est atteint de Narcolepsie. Youpi. Il va reprendre la parole, vu comment il hésite à mon avis il va me raconter son traumatisme. S'il savait à quel point je m'en fous…

« - Mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture avec mon frère cadet et moi-même. Ils sont mort mais pas nous deux… c'est mon autre frère qui a récupéré notre garde car il était majeur à ce moment là… »

 _Bingo_. Cependant, quelque chose dans ce qu'il me raconte me parait étrangement familière. Comme si j'avais eu vent de cette histoire où d'une semblable… Surement une semblable, des gens qui se plantent en bagnole ça court tellement les rues qu'on n'a même pas le temps de retenir toutes les histoires mélodramatiques relatées dans la rubrique « fait divers » du journal du coin… Cependant le malaise persiste…

« - Mmmh oui ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Bon, si je vous pose toutes ces questions c'est que je pense que vous êtes atteint de Narcolepsie : cependant si nous pouvions éviter la case « dénis » et « lamentations » pour aller directement à celle « je vous écoute religieusement » ça m'arrangerais grandement…, voyant qu'il ne compte pas répondre je décide d'enchaîner : ce que j'avance n'est qu'une hypothèse donc j'aimerais rencontrer une personne de votre entourage proche -à l'occurrence votre grand frère- pour en discuter avec lui et le diriger vers certains spécialiste afin de réaliser des test pour confirmer ou infirmer mon hypothèse.

\- D…D'accord… Quand ?

\- Lundi soir à la fin de mon cours ça me semble convenable, il me semble que j'ai l'honneur de vous avoir en fin de journée donc ce sera plus simple. Est-ce bon ?

\- Oui oui… »

OoOoOoOo

La porte claque dans mon dos en un bruit sec, vite suivi par celui émit par l'interrupteur lorsque mes doigts le trouvent enfin. Mon appartement est silencieux, vide, sans âme. Un peu comme moi. Adossé contre la porte, mon sac glisse au sol pendant que je contemple le spectacle chaotique de mon existence : des feuilles noircies par mon écriture, ou celle des autres, reposent sur toutes les surfaces de mon salon, des stylos jonchent mon bureau et le sol, les volets sont fermés, les bouteilles d'alcool s'entassent dans un coin triste reflet du tas de cigarettes dans mon cendrier. Et mon fauteuil qui siège au milieu de tout cet amas de désolation, le trône de ma déchéance.  
Un jour cet appartement a accueillit de la vie : des rires, des larmes, un avenir. Aujourd'hui il est juste l'écrin de mon amertume et de mes échecs. Il n'est rien d'autre que le témoin de mon passé et le tombeau de mon avenir.

Et comme chaque soir, chaque jour, chaque fois que j'y mets les pieds je me dirige vers ce fauteuil pour m'y laisser tomber. Et le masque tombe avec moi. D'une main je sors mon paquet de cigarette, j'en allume une : geste mécanique vide de vie et remplit de sens. La fumée fait son trajet jusqu'à mes poumons, noircissant un peu plus mon corps, réduisant un peu plus ma vie.  
Je plonge dans un état comateux, laissant mon esprit partir, emporté par les volutes blanches qui s'échappent de ma bouche. Je divague pendant quelques minutes, laissant mon cerveau perdre pied avec la réalité.

Puis je suis de retour, avec ma clope en cendres, le goût âpre du tabac dans l'âme, et mon chaos autour de moi. Je sais que ce soir je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Comme hier, et l'année dernière comme demain et l'année prochaine. Alors j'attrape la première bouteille qui traîne à la portée de ma main et sans regarder ce qu'elle contient je bois directement au goulot. Ça pourrait être du rhum comme de l'eau de Javel que ça ne changerais rien. Je veux juste quelque chose pour me déconnecter et m'assommer le plus longtemps possible. Avec un peu de chance c'est de l'eau de Javel.

Le liquide coule le long de mon œsophage, brûlant tout sur son passage.

C'est du rhum. _Merde_.

OoOoOoOo

« - Sabooo j'suis rentrééé !

\- Viens dans la cuisine ! »

Une joyeuse ambiance avait prit place dans cet appartement du centre ville, Ace sourit en sentant l'odeur de nourriture depuis l'entrée : il avait les crocs. A 23 ans il vivait toujours chez son grand frère Sabo avec son petit frère Luffy. Ils habitaient là depuis la mort de leurs parents onze ans auparavant, à l'époque Sabo avait un copain depuis un an et ils habitaient ensemble. Lorsque leurs parents étaient morts il avait déménagé ici avec eux. Quelque temps plus tard il s'était séparé de son copain sans leur expliquer la raison, même s'il se doutait que ce déménagement avait joué son rôle dans la disparition de « Trao », comme ils l'appelaient, de leur vie. Il avait quelques vagues souvenirs de lui : un grand brun au teint basané, joyeux même si un peu renfermé. Il avait été le meilleur ami de Sabo pendant toute leur enfance et adolescence avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Depuis tout petit, Ace s'était habitué à la présence du brun dans leur vie. C'est pour cela que sa disparition soudaine avait marqué sa vie, celle de Luffy et surtout celle de Sabo. Mais depuis dix ans étaient passés et, comme la mort de leur parents, ils avaient fait le « deuil » de ce Trao.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Ace ouvre la porte de la cuisine pour se retrouver face à son grand frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir une brunette déchaînée : Koala.  
Koala était apparue chez eux un an après leur emménagement : c'était leur voisine d'en face. En voyant le champ de bataille qu'était l'appartement et la difficulté de Sabo à gérer ses deux petits frères, elle avait directement pris cette fratrie atypique sous son aile. Elle passait d'ailleurs plus de temps chez eux que chez elle.  
Sabo et elle avaient eu une aventure pendant quelques mois à un moment donné mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors au lieu de se déchirer, ils avaient tout stoppé et depuis il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux. C'était bien la seule ex de Sabo à être resté en contact avec le blond : toutes avaient disparues de la circulation à peine quelques semaines après être apparues au point qu'Ace et Luffy ne prenaient même plus la peine d'essayer de les connaître. Koala restait jusqu'à présent sa plus longue relation depuis longtemps… très longtemps. Dix ans en fait.

« - Aceeee ! On t'attendait pour manger !

\- Désolé du retard, mon prof m'a retenu pour parler à la fin du cours… ça a pris un peu de temps du coup j'ai loupé mon bus et j'ai du attendre le suivant…

\- Pas de soucis Ace, va te laver les mains et viens nous rejoindre à table… LUFFY VA TE LAVER LES MAINS AUSSI ! »

Voyant que la brunette ne comptait pas laisser ses mains tranquilles, Luffy se carapata jusqu'à la salle de bain où se trouvait déjà Ace :

« - Haha tu t'es encore fait gronder par Koala toi !

\- Oui, il gonfla ses joues en boudant, elle me traite comme si j'avais quatre ans !

\- T'inquiète pas Lu', t'as vu comment elle mène Sabo à la baguette ? C'est une furie cette gonzesse ! »

Le petit brun éclata de rire face à la remarque de son grand frère : c'est vrai qu'elle menait les trois garçons par le bout du nez, et dieu sait à quel point ce n'était pas gagné d'avance au début. Mais petit à petit elle avait fait partie de leur quotidien, jusqu'à prendre la place d'une sorte de grande sœur et amie en même temps.

Une fois le lavage de mains finis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou Koala et Sabo étaient déjà, chacun assis en face de l'autre avec le plat de pâtes et celle de viande entre eux. Après avoir servit tout le monde, les discutions allèrent bon train autour de la table. Ace savourait cette bonne ambiance avec plaisir, il adorait la routine qui c'était installée dans leur vie depuis quelques années… il l'a savourait d'autant plus qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment gagné au début. Il se fit tirer de ses pensées par la brune qui agita une main devant lui :

« - Ouou Ace, tu reviens parmi nous ?

\- Euh oui oui, désolé j'étais ailleurs ! Tu disais ?

\- On a bien vu ! Je te demandais ce que voulais ton professeur pour demander à te parler à la fin de son cours

\- Ah en fait c'est un peu compliqué…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?, demanda Sabo d'un air las

\- Mais rien, s'indigna Ace, il voulait me parler car il pense que je suis atteint de Narcolepsie… du coup il voudrait te rencontrer pour t'orienter vers des médecins pour faire certains tests…

\- De la Narcolepsie ?! Mais… Tu n'en a pas les symptômes ! »

Koala regarda Sabo avec lassitude, puis se tournant vers le brun elle parla :

« - Tu sais Ace, ça fessait un moment que je me posais la question… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sabo ! Il s'endort toujours très tôt et somnole presque tout le temps, il est souvent fatigué en plus ! Donc oui je me posais la question mais si ton professeur pense que c'est ça, il vaudrait mieux en effet qu'on aille faire les test… même si à mon souvenir c'est assez compliqué à savoir avec exactitude… Au fait comment s'appelle ton professeur ? Tu nous en a jamais parlé

\- Mr Trafalgar »

Sur le coup Ace vit Sabo blêmir considérablement et Koala se raidir d'un coup, c'est la voix mal assurée que Sabo demanda son prénom :

« - J'ai entendue une fille de ma promotion dire qu'il s'appelait Law, Trafalgar Law »

Totalement ahuri il vit Sabo se lever de table et partir vers sa chambre sans dire un mot, l'ait totalement bouleversé. Il interrogea Koala du regard mais celle-ci avait les yeux baissés sur sa serviette qu'elle lissait consciencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes elle soupire puis se leva pour débarrasser :

« - Ace, Luffy allez dans votre chambre. Il faut que je parle à votre frère… ça risque de prendre un peu de temps alors… Bonne Nuit !... Ah et Ace : On en reparle demain de tout ça ! »

OoOoOo

Lorsque Koala pénétra dans la chambre de son ami, celui-ci était dos à elle, à la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle jugea qu'il ne pleurait pas. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de son bureau en attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Car il finirait bien par parler…  
En effet quelques minutes plus tard, toujours de dos, il laissa sortir l'interrogation qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis l'annonce de son frère :

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il est revenu ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sabo… Il voulait peut-être revenir à sa ville d'origine ?

\- Ne me fait pas rire… il est partit de cette ville sans un regard en arrière il y a dix ans et n'y est jamais revenu… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il est le prof de Ace… oh et comble du comble il veut me rencontrer la semaine prochaine.

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas !... Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il me reconnaîtrait… Il a du refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis belle lurette, comme j'aurais du faire également. Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas le voir me cracher sa haine au visage, je ne veux pas voir sa réussite se refléter dans mon incompétence à oublier.

\- Peut-être que le revoir t'aiderais à passer à autre chose non ? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous… Et comment ça se fait qu'il n'est pas reconnu le nom de famille ?

\- Car quand on était ensemble j'avais le nom de famille de mon père « Gold Roger » ce n'est qu'après que j'ai pris celui de ma mère et que Ace et Luffy ont fait de même. C'était plus facile pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille : mon père avait pas mal d'ennemis dans le coin et j'avais peur qu'on tente de s'en prendre à nous alors on a pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Et pour ce qui est de notre histoire… il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire… Il avait disparu avant même que je sache ce qu'il m'arrivait… et plus jamais il n'est revenu ou m'a parlé. Il a juste disparu du jour au lendemain.

\- Et il ne c'était rien passé avant ?

-Si… J'ai fait je pense, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie… Il m'avait pardonné des tas de choses mais je savais que ça il ne me le pardonnerait jamais… pourtant j'avais réussi à m'en convaincre : il ne partait pas et n'en parlait jamais. Puis un jour je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui, je me suis dit qu'il devait être occupé… au bout de trois jours j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, alors je suis allé à son appart…, il ferma les yeux sous le coup du souvenir, tout était vide… les meubles, les murs, les pièces… comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Même son odeur avait disparue, il était juste partit, sans mots, sans explication, sans grande crise. Juste comme ça, en silence… Je l'ai cherché quelque temps, jusqu'au jour où son meilleur ami, Bepo, que j'avais été voir pour lui demander ou il était m'a dit les mots que je redoutais tant… : « Il est partit Sabo. Il ne reviendra pas, tourne la page, c'est mieux pour toi. Passe le bonjour à Ace et Luffy ». Puis il a fermé la porte, me laissant comme un con sur le pas de sa porte… La suite tu la connais… »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, lourd et remplit de souvenirs. Koala ne savait pas quoi penser… Cette histoire lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche… Elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main et elle détestait ça. Sabo traînait cette histoire depuis dix ans, aussi irréel que ça lui paraisse elle voulait voir son meilleur ami passer à autre chose une fois pour toutes même si pour cela elle devait le blesser un peu plus en lui montrant à quel point ce « Law » l'avait oublié… Une farouche détermination naquit en elle à cet instant en voyant les épaules voutées du blond :

« - Lundi j'irais à ta place si cela peut t'aider, il ne me connaît pas et ne pourras donc pas faire le lien avec toi…

\- Tu ferrais ça pour moi ?

\- Oui… Mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes Sabo ! Tu ne peux pas rester en suspens comme depuis ces dix dernières années ! Alors Lundi j'y vais à ta place mais je ne le ferrais pas éternellement !

\- Oh Koala qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi ?

\- Pas grand-chose mon grand vu le nombre de fois ou tu me dit ça… Tu veux que je dorme ici ce soir ?

\- J'veux bien… »

Lundi elle verrait bien qui était cet énergumène qui tourmentait tant que ça son ami…

OoOoOo

Et elle fut servie !

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours d'Ace à la fin de la journée avec ce dernier elle était légèrement stressée… Sabo ne lui avait fait aucune description physique de Law et elle n'avait pas osé interroger Ace sous peine de devoir répondre à son tour à beaucoup trop de questions… alors elle allait avoir la surprise. Chouette.

Law quant à lui fut vaguement étonné en voyant entrer la « belle au bois dormant » accompagné d'une femme… Ou en tout cas il lui semblait que c'était une femme….

« - Dites-moi Portgas il est bien féminin votre frère… »

La concernée fonça les sourcils à cette entrée en matière puis fut ébahie face à celui qui lui fessait face : La trentaine, un teint basané, des cheveux noirs coupés courts qui allaient dans tout les sens comme s'il sortait du lit, des yeux gris acérés et remplis d'une lassitude sans bordes, un sourire sarcastique et un look légèrement débraillé tout en restant sobre. Il avait l'air d'un connard. _Mais quel magnifique connard_ … Il ne se leva même pas pour les accueillir, leur désignant deux chaises face à son bureau pour qu'ils s'assoient.

Law regarda son élève et son accompagnant dont il n'avait pas encore définit le sexe s'assoir face à lui. D'ailleurs celle-ci se permit de clarifier la chose d'un ton pincé :

« - Je prends la place du frère de Ace car il a eu un empêchement, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui…

\- Je suis prof de fac, pas assistante sociale madame, alors quels sont les liens avec Mr Portgas ici présent ou avec le reste de sa famille je m'en contre fous royalement. Je suis juste ici pour vous parler de la démarche à suivre et vous recommander deux/ trois spécialistes que je connais… ce n'est pas un secret d'état

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable !, cingla la brunette

\- Je prends sur mon temps personnel pour aider mon élève, donc clairement vous ferriez mieux de garder vos remarques pour vous et de m'écouter religieusement pendant que je déblatère avec énormément d'enthousiasme sur la pathologie supposé de votre…

\- C'est le frère de mon meilleur ami

\- Mmmh ok, donc voilà. A partir de maintenant vous notez toutes mes paroles avec passion et vous poserez vos questions à la fin, capish ? »

Koala détestait cet homme. Il était arrogant, méprisant et sarcastique à n'en plus pouvoir… Alors au lieu de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la face, elle décida de simplement hocher la tête et se concentrer sur ce pour quoi elle était là : Ace et sa narcolepsie.

OoOoOo

Ils sont partis, j'ai vexé la p'tite dame visiblement : elle n'a pas quitté son air pincé de tout « l'entretient » et en partant elle m'a juste balancé un regard noir. Si elle savait à quel point ça ne me fait aucun effet… Les regards noirs c'est mon rayon, ceux que je lance, ceux que je reçois. Depuis gamin j'y suis abonné, et je perpétue la tradition au fil des ans. Je me souviens quand j'étais encore ado, ou tout juste adulte, dés que je le fusillais du regard il se mettait à me chanter cette horrible et même chanson…

 _Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu_

Cette horrible chanson… Il me l'a chanté dans la rue à tue-tête, sous la douche en criant, dans la cuisine en se dandinant, dans le salon en se déhanchant, sous la couette au creux de l'oreille, chez nous… _Chez nous_ …

 _Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre  
Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière_

Ce chez nous que je contemple depuis la porte ouverte. Ce chez nous qui n'est plus que ruines et souvenirs... Je n'ai pas pu vendre cet appart. Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai jamais pu. J'aimerais me dire que c'est pour les bons souvenirs que j'ai ici, que ce ne sont que les merveilleux moments passés ici qui m'enchaînent à ce désormais dépotoir de vie. Mais je sais très bien que non… Car il n'y a pas que des merveilleux souvenirs qui logent ici… Il y a aussi nos engueulades, nos névroses, nos coups bas, nos cachotteries, notre déchéance… Mes coups de blues, mes hantises, ma solitude… Tes secrets, tes coups de sang, tes trahisons… Et puis il y a _ce_ souvenir…

 _Et j'aime ça  
A faire l'amour sur des malentendus  
On vit toujours des moments défendus  
C'est comme ça_

Celui de trop. Celui où tout a basculé.  
Celui où le monde c'est retourné. Celui qui m'a fait étouffer dans cet appart.  
Celui qui m'a fait fuir. Celui qui m'a tenu éloigné de toi pendant tout ce temps.  
Celui qui m'a fait revenir. Celui qui me ronge depuis dix ans.

Dix ans… je dois être un peu obsessionnel je crois. Ouais ça doit être définitivement ça… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication au fait que la nuit je rêve encore de toi qui me chuchote cette maudite chanson au creux de l'oreille…

 _Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus  
Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus  
C'est comme ça_

Alors tu vois, ma p'tite dame, les regards noirs c'est un peu mon domaine…

OoOoOo

« - Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?... à quoi semble-t-il ? »

Sabo était anxieux : comment avait évolué Law ? Était-il resté le même ? Avait-il parlé de sa vie ? Trop de question tournaient dans sa tête sans vouloir se fixer sur une seule. En face de lui Koala était elle-même face à un dilemme : comment annoncer à son meilleur ami que son « amour perdu » était un connard finit doublé d'un égocentrique à la beauté dévastatrice ? C'était dans ses moments là qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire un partage de souvenirs pour pouvoir se passer d'explication alambiqués et de descriptions foireuses… Triste vie.

« - Alors… Je ne sais pas comment il était avant mais là il est grand, 1m90 facile, il est brun et il a la peau mate avec pas mal de tatouages visiblement… je n'en ai vu qu'une partie vu qu'il était en manches courtes mais d'après Ace qui a déjà vu son dos… Ne fait pas cette tête ! Il l'a juste vu enlever son pull !, s'indigna la brune bref, il a les yeux gris/bleu et toujours un exaspérant sourire en coin… Sinon au niveau attitude… Ahem…

\- N'y va pas par quatre chemin Koala ! Va droit au but…

\- Si t'y tiens : Arrogant, méprisant… il a parlé tout le long sans en avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que moi je pouvais en penser, et une fois son laïus terminé il c'est levé et a commencé à se rhabiller comme on n'était pas là avant de nous congédier avec son petit air supérieur… D'après Ace il est toujours comme ça, en cours il faut visiblement pas le chauffer ou tu finis cinquante mètres sous terre… »

Sabo était perdu. Cet homme n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait… Le sien était doux, timide et même si un peu renfermé, il n'était pas méchant… Celui qu'il pensait connaître n'existait visiblement plus. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal en fait, si l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé avait disparu rien ne l'empêchait désormais de tourner la page. Un sourire soulagé se forma sur son visage… Il ne croiserait surement jamais Law à nouveau, maintenant qu'il savait à quel point il avait « mal tourné » il n'avait plus qu'à l'oublier petit à petit… C'était le mieux à faire.

Du moins il espérait.

« - Viens Koala, je vous amène toi et les deux abrutis au resto, vous pourrez comme ça me raconter ce qu'a Ace et ce que Mr Trafalgar nous conseille de faire ! »

OoOoOo  
[POV LAW]

Je cours le plus vite possible. Mon souffle se bloque une fois sur deux, mes poumons sont en feu et mes jambes me tiennent à peine. Mais il le faut, il faut que j'arrive à temps.  
Les murs blancs défilent autour de moi, certaines personnes me regardent avec agacement et d'autres avec pitié. Car courir dans un hôpital on le fait jamais par plaisir. Il y toujours une raison, une personne, une cause. Ouais, on ne cours pas comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour faire son footing matinal…

« - Excusez-moi, chambre 210 s'il vous plait ?

\- Au fond à gauche, mais v…. »

Pas le temps mec. J'ai pas le temps que tu me dises des choses inutiles, tu ne comprends pas que mes minutes sont comptés ?

Chambre 210. Enfin… Je pousse la porte délicatement : tu es là. Allongé sur ce lit trop blanc, dans cette chambre trop blanche, avec cette blouse trop blanche. Où sont passés tes vêtements criards ? Ton bonnet immonde ? Ton maquille outrancier ? L'homme qui est là sur ce lit ne peut pas être toi… ce n'est pas possible… Et pourtant quand ta voix s'élève je la reconnais… C'est bien toi alors…

« - Je ne dois pas être beau à voir vu ta tête… ça fait longtemps p'tit gars…

\- Dix ans… Dix longues années Cora… T'y crois ça ? J'suis revenu finalement…

\- Ouais… Je te l'avais dit ! Dommage que je ne sois pour continuer à t'accompagner… »

Avec lui pas besoin de masque, pas besoin d'être l'éternel connard cynique, pas besoin de la jouer blasé et désabusé. De toutes façons il n'y aurait pas cru, il me connait trop bien ce con. Je ne veux pas y croire… il n'est pas entrain de mourir… Il n'a pas le droit ! Je viens juste de revenir ! Il n'a pas le droit de partir maintenant !

« - Tu vas guérir Cora…

\- Désolé p'tit gars… Mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir avant de passer l'arme à gauche… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu, ni pourquoi tu n'as contacté personne pour annoncer ton retour, et concrètement je n'en ai rien à foutre… mais quelques soient tes raison, Law par pitié prend soin de toi… Ne fait pas comme il y a 10 ans s'il te plait, si tu trouves le bonheur… pas pitié ne t'enfuit pas au lieu d'affronter tes échecs… Fait pas c'te tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et ce gars là mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il t'a cherché, beaucoup. Puis il arrêté, comme tout le monde. Sauf moi, car je ne t'ai jamais cherché : je te connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que tu réapparaitrais quand tu voudrais et pas avant… Je n'avais juste pas prévu que ça te prendrais dix ans… »

Je suffoque. Il y a dix ans j'ai tout abandonné pour m'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays. J'ai juste laissé une lettre sur le pied de la porte de l'homme de ma vie. Celui qui m'a toujours soutenu, protégé et aimé au-delà de tout et surtout malgré tout. Malgré ces dix ans d'absence, mes silences, mes cartes concises sans adresse, mes messages timides sur son répondeur, mes cadeaux pour son anniversaire alors qu'il n'avait pas de moyen de me retourner la pareille. Cet homme était mon père. Aucun lien de sang ne nous unissait et pourtant il n'y avait aucune différence. Cet homme était l'amour de ma vie depuis qu'il m'a recueillit dans la rue et surement jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie il le restera.

Et cet homme était entrain de mourir devant moi.

Je savais que si les infirmières m'avaient appelé c'est qu'il ne lui restait rien à vivre. Que tout espoir était révolu… Il ne me restait qu'à le laisser enfin partir… Dix ans d'attente qui prenaient enfin fin.

« - Tu me connais Cora… J'suis un abruti. Un vrai de vrai. Alors j'ai pris mon temps sans savoir que le tient t'était compté. Il a fallu que je revienne et que j'essaie de te contacter pour que j'apprenne que tu étais sur ton lit de mort. Je ne sais pas encore si la vie fait bien les choses ou si c'est le contraire. Dans tout les cas… Je t'aime Cora… Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi surement un pauvre gamin paumé, camé et névrosé. Tu auras au moins réussi à éviter le « camé »… c'est déjà bien non ?... Putain Cora je ne veux pas que tu meures… je t'aime bordel…

\- Moi aussi p'tit gars… Et tu sais Law, tu as le droit au bonheur aussi… ne l'oublie pas… »

Les larmes me bouchent la vue, j'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge et l'estomac retourné. Sa main dans la mienne continue à me prouver qu'il est encore là.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche. L'alarme se déclenche. Son cœur a cessé de battre.

Nous sommes Samedi 22 octobre, il est 15h37 et mon père vient de mourir. Chienne de vie.

Je sens qu'on me déplace dans le couloir pour me faire sortir de la chambre, mais je n'ai aucune force pour réagir. Je sais que plus tard il faudra que je prenne les choses en main pour gérer son héritage, son enterrement, sa maison… mais pas maintenant. Maintenant je pleure silencieusement au milieu de cet enfer blanc. Et l'envie de vomir grandit en moi. Elle me dévaste de l'intérieur, se mêlant à ma peine, à mon désespoir, à mon dégout.

Je me précipite vers les premières toilettes que je trouve sur mon chemin, dedans il y a un ado fait des grimaces devant la glace. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle ou ridicule en d'autres circonstances, mais pas aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui je vomis, je vomis ma haine, mon désespoir, mes regrets, mes remords, mes non-dits, mes névroses, mes mensonges, mes torts, mes obsessions… Je vomis dix ans d'un coup. Et putain que ça fait mal.  
Chaque remontée me déchire la gorge, fessant couler encore plus mes larmes. Mon visage me brule et mon corps ne tient plus. Il arrive au bout des souffrances qu'il peut endurer.

Avachis à même le sol, le carrelage crasseux mais froid contre ma joue, je laisse mes larmes se tarir d'elles-mêmes mon corps est encore secoué de spasmes et je n'arrive toujours pas à penser de manière cohérente, mais peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça… J'irais me bourrer la gueule ce soir jusqu'à en oublier mon prénom et je me ferrais un inconnu quelque part dans la ville. Puis demain je recommencerais, j'irais ailleurs, j'me ferrais quelqu'un de différent… comme je fais depuis des années.  
Je suis une salope alcoolique. Et le pire, c'est que je n'en ai rien à péter.

C'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte qui me tire de mes pensées, je ferrais bien semblant d'être mort mais il faut bien que j'aille déverser ma bile et mes larmes ailleurs que dans ces toilettes d'hôpital donc je me relève péniblement, m'essuie la bouche et me mouche un coup avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Et là, blocage.

J'ai devant moi un adolescent - surement le même que tout à l'heure- brun, pas très grand, habillé n'importe comment, yeux marrons. Un adolescent banal en somme. Sauf cette putain de cicatrice sous l'œil. Car je la connais cette cicatrice : c'est moi qui l'ai faite il y a onze ans avec une bague un peu trop pointue. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il m'a reconnu, ils s'élargissent démesurément et il ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans émettre le moindre son.

C'est ça de retrouver quelqu'un disparu il y a dix ans entrain de vomir dans les toilettes d'un hôpital. Ça fout un choc.

« - Luffy…

\- Trao… »

J'entends une exclamation étouffé derrière lui, et en relevant la tête je me retrouve face à mon passé. Je repars des années et des années en arrière, redevenant ce lycéen un peu trop timide et renfermé que j'étais. Je me retrouve face à cet inconnu que j'ai connu par cœur, face à cet homme qui fut le mien.

« - Sabo. »

OoOoOo

« -Sabo. »

Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible.  
Et pourtant si, il est là devant moi, avec Luffy entre nous deux. Et il l'a reconnu, il ne se souvenait pas de Ace mais il fallait qu'il se souvienne de Luffy… Et de moi. Personne ne bouge, il reste dans l'encadrement des toilettes, droit et fier malgré ses yeux rouges et ses habits défaits. Et moi je le regarde. Il a une mine affreuse, mais même comme ça je l'aurais reconnu… Il n'a pas tant changé que ça finalement un peu trop mince et débraillé mais il a toujours ce charisme et cette belle gueule que je lui connaissais. Cette gueule de Connard. Mais quel beau connard.

« - Law. »

Ma voix fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle on s'était enfermé, et comme reprenant conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui il s'écarte de la porte pour laisser passer Luffy et se dirige vers le lavabo. Il se rince la bouche comme s'il venait de vomir- ce qui est surement le cas vu l'odeur- et finit par se passer de l'eau sur le visage en entier. N'en pouvant plus je finis par reprendre la parole :

« - Ainsi donc tu es revenu…

\- A ce qu'il parait, ouais

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Une envie soudaine…

\- Dix ans plus tard ?

\- Vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai envie de le frapper, de l'exploser contre ce miroir dans lequel je le vois, de l'enfermer dans ces toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique tout dans les moindres détails, que je comprenne ce que je n'ai pas compris, car oui, j'ai déjà compris plusieurs choses.

« - Tu comptes m'expliquer ? »

Suite à ma question, il se retourne et s'assois sur le rebord du lavabo pour me faire face. Quand je vois apparaître son sourire en coin je sens au plus profond de moi que ça va me faire mal. Et ça ne loupe pas.

« - T'expliquer quoi Sabo ? Pourquoi je me suis tiré du jour au lendemain sans te prévenir ? Parce que j'avais mieux à faire que rester croupir dans cette ville pourrie avec un mec qui ne m'aimait même pas. Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir, tu ne pouvais pas concevoir que je puisse être heureux ailleurs.  
Pourquoi je ne t'ai laissé aucune lettre, aucun mot, rien ? Parce que je n'avais plus rien à te dire tout simplement tout ce que j'aurais pu te dire n'aurait servit à rien. Autant endosser le rôle du connard non ? Il me va si bien…  
Pourquoi je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle depuis dix ans ? Je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie, ça n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon. Tu t'es sans doute mis avec Hina à peine mon départ concrétisé donc qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire des reproches ? Il y a dix ans tu as fait ton choix et j'ai fait le mien : le tien était de rester, le mien de partir. »

Son regard me transperce, il me brûle, me juge. Je ploie sous ses yeux d'acier, je courbe l'échine face à son sourire narquois, je m'effondre sous son rire moqueur. Là devant moi adossé au lavabo de cet hôpital, dix ans après les faits, il se fait juge, avocat et bourreau de mes méfaits. Il prononce ma sentence et me met à mort.  
Car dans ces toilettes à la fois crasseux et trop propres, une partie de mon adolescence depuis longtemps déjà révolue est morte.

Il se détourne finalement de moi et va se sécher les mains, je vois son dos, sa carrure assez fine, ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes… Je le revois lui….

 _14 Juin 2004 (11 ans auparavant)_

 _Je sens sa bouche courir le long de mon torse, laissant une trainée brulante dans son sillage. Il s'amuse à me faire languir, à me pousser à bout. Et il y arrive parfaitement bien le con… Je pousse un gémissement frustré quand il contourne consciencieusement mon intimité, déjà bien érigée, pour aller mordre l'intérieur de mes cuisses. La peau sensible de cet endroit m'envoie des décharges directement dans les reins._

 _« - L…Law...Je t'en prie… »_

 _Face à ma supplique je vois sa tête réapparaître d'entre mes jambes et se poser sur mon aine, à quelques centimètres de mon érection, faisant ainsi augmenter encore un peu ma frustration. Fier de lui il me sourit, de ce sourire taquin que j'aime tant… sauf en ce moment._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sab' ? Tu veux que j'arrête … ?_

 _-N… Non…_

 _\- Alors dit moi ce que tu veux… -son ton plus que suggestif me fait monter le rouge aux joues...-, allez, j'attends moi…_

 _\- Suce-moi, je t'en supplie !_

 _\- C'est si gentiment demandé… »_

 _Mon corps se cambre de lui-même quand mon gland disparait dans sa bouche humide et à partir de là je ne suis plus que gémissements et spasmes incontrôlés. Il fait lentement glisser sa bouche le long de ma verge tout en la caressant avec sa langue. Le tout couplé à ses mains qui viennent caresser et malaxer mes bourses me fait jouir en un temps record.  
Law, contrairement à moi, avale ma semence sans rechigner et reviens à hauteur de mon visage pour m'embrasser goulument, me faisant ainsi gouter à mon propre sperme par la même occasion. Voyant ma légère grimace il ricane, il sait parfaitement que je n'aime pas ça et s'en amuse grandement... _

_Voyant son érection insatisfaite je le renverse et me met à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur mes hanches les caressent doucement, avec tendresse. J'attrape sa verge dans ma main et fait passer mon pouce sur le bout violacé pour y étaler les quelques gouttes de semence qui sont déjà présentes puis animé d'une inspiration soudaine j'attrape le tube de lubrifiant pour en verser directement sur son sexe. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir je m'empale d'un seul coup sur lui, arquant mon dos à son maximum sous la décharge de plaisir mêlé de douleur. Après un long gémissement, il me regarde avec de gros yeux exorbités :_

 _« -Mais… Mais ça ne va pas ?! Préviens la prochaine fois… J'ai failli jouir immédiatement avec tes conneries !…. Puis tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Je ne t'ai même pas préparé !_

 _\- Tu sais Law, vu le nombre de fois que tu m'as pris pendant les dernières 24 heures… je n'ai concrètement pas du-tout besoin d'une quelconque préparation… Alors tais-toi et profite ! »_

 _Et pour donner plus de poids à mon affirmation et le faire taire par la même occasion je me mis à onduler les hanches, nos corps se rencontrant et nos bouches se cherchant…_

 _Ce n'est que bien des minutes plus tard qu'on éjacula, lui en moi et moi entre nous. Poisseux mais satisfaits, on discutait dans notre lit… La joie des Samedis matins… J'adore l'appart dans lequel on habite, même si à la base c'est celui de Law : il est hyper lumineux et comme il est sous les toits on a un velux juste au dessus du lit qui fait un puit de lumière très appréciable en ce mois de Juin ensoleillé. J'ai emménagé avec lui pour nos un an ensemble après de longues batailles avec mes parents et pas mal de discutions j'avais enfin posé mes quelques cartons chez mon petit-ami ! Notre histoire me fait souvent l'effet d'un conte… J'ai l'impression qu'il risque de s'arrêter n'importe quand. Pourtant il n'y a pas de raison : Je connais Law depuis qu'on est gamins, son père adoptif et mes parents étant très amis: on se voyait presque toutes les semaines, et malgré notre écart d'âge de deux ans on a construit une forte amitié. Amitié qui s'est renforcé au collège pour devenir plus ambigüe au Lycée : nos gestes étaient plus intimes, nos regards plus complices et le manque de ne pas être ensemble toujours plus présent : il avait quitté le Lycée après avoir obtenu son Bac et moi j'étais toujours en première._

 _Ce n'est que lors d'une soirée chez mes parents que la situation c'était débloquée : Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, pourquoi je me sentais tant attiré par mon ami et surtout pensant que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque j'avais passé la soirée à danser et à embrasser ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Je savais depuis un moment qu'Hina avait un béguin pour moi, et ce soir là je m'en sui s honteusement servit, jusqu'à ce que Law, fou de jalousie, me face une remarque acerbe qui m'avais énervé… et de fil en aiguille on s'était engueulé comme du poisson pourri pour finir par s'embrasser sauvagement contre la porte de mon garage. Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce 26 février 2003 était née notre relation._

 _« - A quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- A notre mise en couple…- je l'entends rire : cette histoire le fait toujours autant marrer-, des fois j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve… qu'un jour je vais me réveiller en première avec quelques bribes de souvenirs et c'est tout…_

 _\- Tu réfléchis trop Sabo… Puis vu le nombre d'outrages que je t'ai fait subir cette nuit, tu dois avoir une sacré imagination et être particulièrement dévergondé !_

 _\- Dit-il ! Je te signale que tout ces « outrages » comme tu dis tu les as imaginés tout seul !_

 _\- Oui mais moi on le sait déjà que je suis un dévergondé avec beaucoup d'imagination ! Tu veux que je te le prouve une fois encore ? »_

 _Sachant parfaitement ce qu'il a derrière la tête je me débats quelque temps, juste histoire de jouer le jeu, avant de me laisser aller dans son étreinte. Mais cette fois c'est son tour d'être en dessous ! J'ai suffisamment pris pour le moment !_

 _Au milieu de ce lit immense, alors que je me perds dans ses entrailles, il me susurre ces mots magiques qui me transportent toujours autant, malgré le temps qui passe…_

 _« Je t'aime »_

A quel moment ça a dérapé ? Quand est-ce qu'on a pris le chemin de la fin ? A quelle seconde précise j'ai décidé de merder ? Quel jour a-t-il prit sa décision ? Combien de temps avons-nous joué la comédie ?

Si j'étais de mauvaise fois je dirais que depuis le début c'était voué à l'échec : on était deux hommes différents, avec des ambitions et des rêves diamétralement opposés… Et pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas vrai : ça marchait. Ça marchait carrément bien même, on a duré deux ans et des brouettes ensemble c'est long deux ans. Et pourtant aujourd'hui que je le vois en face de moi, si proche par rapport aux dix dernières années je me rends compte à quel point il est loin… A quel point plus rien ne nous réunit.

Toute cette amertume, cette culpabilité, cette colère que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi resurgit d'un coup, me prenant à la gorge comme des odeurs d'ammoniaque, me révulsant l'estomac, et me défonçant le cœur. Et lui il me regarde, implacable. Il assiste à mon détrônement, à la chute de mes espoirs et de mes certitudes.  
« Le rôle du connard me va si bien »… Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai : ça a toujours été lui qui avait ce rôle… Pour les autres c'est lui qui m'a abandonné, c'est lui qui n'a pas été là quand ça n'allais pas, c'est lui qui a fuit sans laisser de trace… C'est lui le connard. Car je n'ai jamais cherché à les détromper, à leur expliquer la vérité, à leur faire comprendre à quel point le connard ce n'était pas lui.  
C'était plus facile comme ça. Je pouvais continuer à me plaindre et à me faire passer pour la victime en paix. Mais là, avec cette phrase, il a démolit tout mon empire de mensonges et d'illusion en un seul coup.  
Car je réalise que désormais ce n'est plus moi qui vais lui faire du mal.  
Désormais il endosse le rôle que je lui ai taillé sur mesure au fil des ans.

« - Je ne compte pas trop m'éterniser dans le coin de toute façons, je reste ici cette année et peut-être l'année prochaine, le temps de gérer mon héritage et mes quelques affaires puis je me casse. J'ai toujours étouffé ici, c'est un fait qui n'a pas changé avec le temps visiblement.

\- L'héritage ? »

Je vois ses yeux se voiler de douleur et son visage s'affaisser, comme si pendant quelques secondes, son masque s'abaissait puis ses traits se durcissent à nouveau et il ancre son regard d'acier dans le mien pour prononcer la phrase qui m'achèvera :

« - Corazon viens de mourir. Son enterrement est dans trois jours ta présence n'est clairement pas obligatoire mais tu peux toujours venir si t'en a envie. Après tout tu le connaissais bien. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il me dépasse et sors des toilettes laissant en son sillage une odeur de vomis, de cigarette et de sexe. Envolé l'odeur de café qu'il trainait partout à l'époque…  
Celui que je connaissais n'existe plus.  
Mon amour est devenu un connard.  
Et son père est mort  
Putain de vie.  
Cora…  
Law…

Merde. Je pleure.

OoOoOo

Putain je crois que je suis bourré. Mais vraiment très bourré. Genre suffisamment pour être torse-nu entrain de me frotter à un grand blond en plein milieu d'une piste de danse, sans aucune vergogne. Un blond en plus… Il faut que je sois vraiment bourré pour que je jette mon dévolu sur un blond : généralement je les prends bruns, châtains, roux à la limite mais jamais blonds.  
Le blond est la ligne rouge de mon alcoolisme.  
Et là je l'ai dépassé de pas mal, parce qu'en plus d'être blond, le monsieur est plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres. _Je cumule._

En sortant de l'hôpital, où j'avais du faire face à deux évènements aussi inattendus que bouleversants tout droit venus de mon passé, j'avais finit par poser le déchet qui me servait de corps dans un bar discret au détour d'une ruelle. L'ambiance semblait pas mal, la musique était bonne et l'alcool pas cher. Que demande le peuple ?  
Alors je m'étais échoué sur une banquette en cuir vert bouteille devant un whisky sans glaçons et une tonne de questions et de pensées en tête. Je n'avais pas cessé de repasser mon « entrevue » avec Sabo dans ma tête : mes paroles assassines, ma colère, mon masque… Et ses expressions, ses remords visibles, sa désillusion. Et oui mon gars, le Law que tu as connu et bien loin maintenant.  
Je crois que je l'ai noyé dans une de mes nombreuses bouteilles de rhum, ou alors je l'ai fumé dans un de mes joints. Peut-être même que je l'ai égaré dans un cul quelconque. Une sorte d'Hansel et Gretel version perdition rectale.

Mais c'est mieux ainsi, je ne le supportais plus cet ancien moi. Trop niais, trop crédule, trop gentil, trop vivant. Car plus tu es heureux, plus la vie se charge de découper soigneusement toutes tes illusions en confettis faits main.  
Cette phrase vint conclure mon égarement alcoolisé hautement productif.  
Satisfait de moi-même, je laissais là mes divagations cahotantes et partis danser pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait remplir temporairement le vide à l'intérieur de moi, et mon canal anal par la même occasion.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à danser, de manière très proche, avec ce blond sortit n'on-ne-sais-ou… Foutu pour foutu je lui propose d'aller ailleurs, en espérant quelque part au fond de moi (bien loin de mes hormones) qu'il refuse poliment. Malheureusement, il reçoit le message cinq sur cinq et me propose d'aller chez lui tant pis, je reverrais ma morale et ma psychologie interne un autre jour : j'acquiesce.

oOoOo

Douleur. Beaucoup de douleur un peu partout.  
Evaluation des dégâts :  
\- Gros mal de tête : Gueule de bois sûrement due à la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingurgitée hier soir.  
\- Mal au cul : Il était si bien monté que ça ?  
\- Mal au dos : Plus jamais contre une étagère. Ni contre la table de la cuisine. Quoi que…  
\- Mal au ventre : ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas mangé ?...

Une fois mon historique remit en place et chaque partie de mon corps inspectée intérieurement j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Premier essai : Echec. La douleur due à la lumière me brûle la rétine et me transperce le crane de part à part. J'ai visiblement sous-estimé ma gueule de bois. Je referme donc précipitamment les yeux et grogne pour essayer de voir si une quelconque forme de vie intelligente se trouve à proximité. Un autre grognement me répond : je ne suis donc pas le seul à douiller. Je retente d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois j'y arrive. Deuxième essai : réussite.  
Mon regard se fixe donc sur le plafond jaune pisse qui me surplombe… Charmant. A tâtons je cherche mon portable et l'allume pour regarder l'heure : onze heures et deux appels en absence. Je rappellerais plus tard.  
Doucement j'essaie de me relever pour me faire la malle mais mon corps ne semble pas être totalement d'accord et je retombe aussi sec sur le plancher sale qui entoure le lit. Entre une canette de coca vide et un préservatif usagé. Je semble m'être transformé en otarie échouée pendant la nuit. Je suis à deux doigts d'appeler Greenpeace pour me secourir. C'est triste le réchauffement climatique.  
Mais l'otarie en moi semble avoir un sursaut de détermination et j'arrive à me trainer jusqu'aux chiottes jouxtant la chambre. Et je pars rejoindre mon environnement naturel au dessus de la cuvette pour régurgiter ma pollution intérieure pour la deuxième fois en 24 heures… je vais me faire défoncer par mon dentiste. Mais vu que je n'en ai pas… bah je m'en fous.

Une fois mon estomac encore plus vide je réussis à me coller sous une douche froide histoire de réveiller les quatre neurones que je n'ai pas encore grillés. Le problème est qu'en plus de me réveiller, l'eau glacée réveille aussi mes souvenirs de la journée passée… _Putain_.

Avant de me faire submerger par la panique et les interrogations je décide déjà d'y aller étape par étape :

\- _Etape numéro 1_ : Partir d'ici.  
Je sors de la douche, et pars dans la chambre pour récupérer mes fringues de la veille : mon caleçon est tout poisseux de sperme mais le reste est mettable même si concrètement puant et crade. J'enfile donc le tout et fourre mon caleçon dans la poche arrière de mon jean avec mon portefeuille, mon portable et mon paquet de clopes. Je n'ai rien d'autre à prendre ici donc je laisse derrière moi mon amant d'un soir entrain de végéter dans son lit et son appart crade. Je souris en passant devant la table de la cuisine et ouvre la porte pour sortir.  
ETAPE 1 : **REUSSIE**

\- _Etape numéro 2 :_ Faire trois courses histoire de me nourrir.  
En bas de son immeuble je localise une superette 24/7 qui m'arrange bien en ce dimanche midi. Je rentre dedans en ignorant complètement la grimace éloquente de la caissière. Je m'en contrefous de son avis : je suis ici pour lui filer son salaire qui lui servira à ne pas faire le trottoir pour nourrir ses 400 marmots. Alors sa grimace elle peut la faire autant qu'elle veut, je ne suis plus à ça près. Dans les rayons je choppe une boite de raviolis, deux trois soupes chinoises déshydratées, du ketchup, des haricots en boîte pour la conscience, une bouteille de vodka pour mon alcoolisme et un tube de lubrifiant pour la semaine à venir.  
Une fois à la caisse, la gérante refait sa grimace et me met tout mes achats dans un sac en plastique. Je paye et m'en vais.  
ETAPE 2 : **REUSSIE**

\- _Etape numéro 3 :_ Rentrer chez moi. _  
_Google maps est mon ami. Donc je sors mon téléphone et ses 20% de batterie restants pour aller voir où je me situe dans cette foutue ville. Après deux trois tâtonnements je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'à dix minutes à pied de l'hôpital. Donc à, à peu-près, une demi heure à pattes de chez moi. N'ayant aucune envie de me faire un petit footing matinal en gueule de bois, je choppe un bus qui me dépose à une rue de mon appartement. Puis je monte les cinq étages qui me séparent de mon lit dans l'ascenseur nickel de mon immeuble. L'avantage d'être blindé de thunes. Normalement je n'aurais même pas à travailler, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de ruiner la fortune familiale en alcool, préservatifs et sextoys… bah je suis prof à la fac. Il ne s'agirait pas de tomber dans la décadence la plus extrême tout de même. Etre une salope alcoolique et désagréable oui, mais autant être une salope alcoolique, désagréable et riche. Quoi de plus obscène que l'argent ?  
Je rentre donc dans mon _Sweet Home_ avec mes courses que je pose négligemment sur la table de la cuisine avant d'aller coller mes vêtements salles dans un coin de ma piaule et de retourner dans la cuisine pour ouvrir ma boîte de raviolis.  
ETAPE 3 : **REUSSIE**

\- Etape numéro 4 : Bouffer, fumer, appeler les pompes funèbres, dormir.  
Pendant que la mixture rouge et jaune qui semble être un cousin éloigné des raviolis chauffe dans mon micro-ondes, je choppe ma boite à fumer au dessus de mon frigo et m'installe sur une chaise pour me rouler un joint. Je finis quand le « ting » qui me signale la fin de mon réchauffement de plat résonne dans la cuisine vide. Je cale mon joint au coin de la bouche et prends mon plat dans la main gauche pendant que de l'autre j'attrape une bière. On va y aller doucement pour le moment.  
Je m'installe donc à poil sur mon fauteuil, mes raviolis en équilibre sur ma cuisse (assez loin de mon intimité, j'en ai encore besoin), la fumée de mon joint m'entourant et mon téléphone coincé entre mon majeur et mon pouce pour trouver le numéro d'une pompe funèbre.  
On peut faire des devis sur internet … Aller ça ira plus vite.  
L'être humain me sidère parfois… Je peux acheter du cheddar et des coquillettes aussi facilement qu'enterrer mon père. Ma foi… Je remplis tout les champs indiqués, et demande donc mon devis… J'ai le choix entre une inhumation à 3 000 €, une à 4 000€ et une à 5 000€… en plus des crémations mais je ne suis pas trop barbecue… donc il ira manger les pissenlits par la racine. Puis va pour la plus chère, je n'ai pas envie de lire tout les détails de chaque tarif. Si c'est cher, c'est bien.  
ETAPE 4 : **REUSSIE.**

Fier d'avoir accomplie ma « to-do-list » je m'endors après avoir tiré une dernière latte de mon joint.

oOoOo

Bepo en avait marre. Très marre.  
Il se tenait à l'entrée du salon de Law et la vue qui s'offrait à lui ne pouvait qu'ajouter quelques couches à sa désolation : son meilleur ami, ou ce qu'il en restait, était avachis à poil dans un fauteuil avec un plat de raviolis froids renversé à ses pieds. Sans parler de la tonne de bordel qui stagnait un peu partout dans son appart : des bouteilles d'alcool vides ou à moitié vides, des mégots, des feuilles, des stylos, des fringues, des vieux plats de bouffe à peine entamés. C'était un paysage désolant et d'une tristesse à faire peur. Ça sentait la solitude et l'amertume à plein nez.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Comme il aimerait revenir une dizaine d'années en arrière pour empêcher cet idiot de se mettre avec Sabo, ou pour au moins le mettre en garde... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir pu partir avec lui. Pour l'empêcher de devenir cet homme froid et désabusé de tout. Pour l'empêcher de se mêler de cette affaire entre Doflamingo et Corazon et d'en payer les pots cassés, pour l'empêcher de voir les bas fonds de l'humanité, pour l'empêcher d'avoir pour repères le sexe, la drogue et l'alcool. Pour avoir pu être un repère à la place de tout ces gens dépravés et leurs agissements malsains. Pour l'empêcher d'être seul pendant dix ans à cause de cet idiot de blondinet…

Il savait très bien que Law aurait pu s'en sortir différemment, mais comment faire lorsqu'à 21 ans on se retrouve avec un homme autant dangereux et influant sur le dos, avec son père malade et tout une affaire à résoudre ? Certains auraient sûrement fait d'autres choix, mais pas Law. Alors maintenant c'était à lui, son meilleur ami, d'essayer de minimiser les dégâts et de faire en sorte de que son ami s'en sorte un minimum.  
Mais il se sentait débordé… Cora venait de mourir, Law partait de plus en plus loin dans les méandres de sa folie autodestructrice, Sabo n'était d'aucune aide et il était le seul ami de Law. Alors il essayait à sa manière d'aider le brun : il le transportait dans son lit quand il le retrouvait endormit quelque part ailleurs dans son appart. Il regroupait ses fringues sales pour les amener au Lavomatic. Il rangeait ses courses en soupirant tristement devant les nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool qui faisaient leur apparition au fil des jours. Il rangeait un peu, jetant les mégots et la poubelle. Il espérait qu'un jour le brun aurait un sursaut de lucidité face à la quantité monstrueuse de cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient son appart.  
Mais le problème, et il le savait, était que Law était totalement lucide sur sa situation. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il attrapa le portable du brun et se mordit les lèvres en voyant qu'il s'était endormi suite à la réalisation du devis pour l'enterrement de son père. Il transféra le devis sur son adresse mail, histoire de ne pas devoir le refaire, et de pouvoir continuer les démarches à la place du brun qui semblait de plus en plus déconnecté. Il programma une alarme pour six heures le lendemain matin et mit son portable à charger à côté de son lit.  
Sur un dernier soupir il délaissa le corps nu de son ami et son appartement en triste état pour se diriger vers chez lui.

Bepo en avait marre, très marre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

oOoOoOo

Sabo entendit son téléphone sonner, signe qu'il avait un message ou un mail. C'était un mail. L'adresse inconnue l'intrigua et il décida donc de l'ouvrir immédiatement, malgré qu'il soit encore au travail :

 _De : bepoheartpirate  
à : , autres destinataires  
objet : Funérailles Corazon_

 _Bonjour à tous,  
Je vous informe que les funérailles de Corazon auront lieu ce mercredi 26 octobre à 11h au cimetière de la plaine. Ce sera une cérémonie civile, et vous êtes tous conviés par la suite à un buffet en son honneur dans sa maison, 5 rue du cœur à quelques pâtés de maison du cimetière.  
Vous pouvez amener quelque chose à boire ou à manger, ainsi qu'un mot ou des fleurs pour le défunt. _

_Cordialement,  
Sabo _

L'air c'était bloqué dans ses poumons à la lecture du mail : ainsi c'était définitivement vrai, Corazon était mort. Malgré sa non-envie de revoir Law, il allait y aller à cet enterrement. Il considérait Cora comme un oncle, voir un second père, il n'avait aucune raison (mis à part le brun) pour ne pas y aller. De plus il voulait avoir une vrais discussion avec Law, à l'hôpital il avait pu constater ce que lui avait dit koala : le Law actuel n'a plus rien en rapport avec celui qu'il connaissait et aimait.  
Et pourtant il voulait comprendre : que c'était-il passé il y a dix ans ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Etait-ce par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?  
Puis plus important : qu'avait-il fait pendant dix longues années ? Et pourquoi être revenu maintenant ?

Toutes ces interrogations nécessitaient une réponse, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il puisse lui passer à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il allait aller à cet enterrement, en mémoire à Cora et pour enfin obtenir ces foutues réponses.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

oOoOoOo

Law en avait marre de ces putains de cours. Il se sentait nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée qu'un de ces abrutis allait un jour sauver des vies, ou du moins essayer.  
Il savait ce que valait la médecine en de mauvaises mains, en de mains corrompues où qui n'ont pas le choix. Il en avait payé le prix, et ses « patients » aussi.  
Certains pourraient dire qu'il était donc mal placé pour se plaindre de l'incapacité de ses élèves. Mais au contraire il pensait être un des mieux placés : il savait les dégâts qu'il avait faits en connaissant la médecine sur le bout des doigts. Imaginez les massacres que pourrait faire quelqu'un qui n'en connait pas le tiers…

Mais il n'était pas payé pour s'interroger sur les futurs homicides, volontaires ou pas, de ses élèves mais bien pour leur enseigner à manier cette science. Pas celle de tuer, mais celle de soigner.  
Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas gagné : ces incapables se prenaient les trois quart du temps pour des dieux sur terre car ils avaient été les 60 sélectionnées parmi 800 autres élèves. Les PACES vous donnent des ailes quand on les passe. Et quand on arrive à être cardiologue c'est pire.

Il y a une blague qui dit : Quelle est la différence entre Dieu et un cardiologue ? La différence c'est que Dieu c'est qu'il n'est pas cardiologue.  
Ça fait partie des blagues entre médecins, ils chambraient tout le temps les cardions avec… Le bon vieux temps. Un sourire triste émerge de son masque pour se dessiner sur son visage : Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revenir à sa première et deuxième année de médecine… Les blagues, les potes, les virées en boîte, les soirées d'étudiants, les journées à rallonge, leur appart douillet, leur relation… Sabo…  
Law se secoue en sentant ses pensées partir dans la mauvaise direction : il n'avait pas bu depuis la veille et le manque commençait à se faire sentir tout comme le fait que sa dernière baise remontait à samedi soir. Nous étions mardi matin et son corps n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Il n'était pas naïf ni idiot : il savait pertinemment qu'il était accro à tout ça. A la baise, l'alcool, les clopes, la beuh… mais pourquoi lutterait-il ? Il n'avait aucun objectif, aucune motivation, personne pour qui se battre, aucune ambition à pars voir jusqu'où ira son corps et par la même occasion son esprit. C'est un peu comme un jeu pour lui : deviendrai-t-il fou avant d'attraper une maladie ? Se suiciderai-t-il avant de chopper une MST ? Qui de son esprit ou de son corps rendra son âme en premier ?

Il pariait sur son foie ou une MST si ça devait lâcher d'abord au niveau du corps… Sinon la schizophrénie. Les paris sont ouverts !

oOoOoOo

Le cimetière était remplit de monde. Des gens éplorés par la perte de cet être cher, des personnes tristes de la disparition de cet homme, des connaissances polies, des inconnus en manque de ragots et d'émotions. Et Law.  
Personne ne savait qu'il était de retours dans cette ville, non pas qu'il se soit fait particulièrement discret, mais les gens lâchent l'éponge au bout de dix ans : plus personne n'avait quelque chose à branler de son existence. Alors il se tenait là, à droite du cercueil bientôt enterré, des lunettes noires sur le nez, habillé de noir avec son jean en simili cuir et son éternel pull à capuche. Cora l'aurait voulu fidèle à lui-même et non pas empoté dans un costume à lui réciter un discours avec l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul.  
Alors il était fidèle à lui-même : il choquait les petites vieilles présentes par son attitude désinvolte, il avait encore la gueule de bois due à sa dernière cuite en date et il pensait sérieusement à demander à cette pouffiasse blonde qui faisait un discours sur ô combien Corazon était comme un père pour elle alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu s'encadrer et qu'elle avait toujours voulu se faire Sabo dans son dos. _Hina_. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir aujourd'hui.

Sabo aussi se disait la même chose. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait jamais pu encadrer Corazon et avec Law c'était pire. D'ailleurs ce dernier était appuyé sur une tombe voisine, une bouteille de champagne à ses côtés et des verres noirs sur le nez. Il semblait ailleurs. Ni triste ni heureux.  
Comme si être ici était une obligation.  
Comme s'il s'en foutait.  
Comme si le prochain c'était lui.

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Et pourtant presque tout dans l'attitude du brun criait cette évidence. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas le vouloir.  
Il ne voulait pas que Law meure. C'était égoïste : il voulait des réponses, des actes, des gestes, une explication. C'était définitivement égoïste. Car cet homme là lui était inconnu. Alors quelque part sa mort lui importait peu, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il tue avec lui le Law d'avant. Celui qu'il aimait encore un peu. Celui qui était encore quelque part au fond de cet homme froid et cynique, il en était sur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Tout le monde passa les uns après les autres laisser un mot où une fleur au dessus de son cercueil dans la fosse. Des roses rouges… Cora haïssait les roses rouges. Car elles avaient la couleur du sang. Et il en avait vu trop couler pour apprécier cette couleur. C'est ce qu'il disait toujours.

D'un coup alors que tout le monde avait finit de déposer sa rose rouge on entendit un ricanement s'élever. C'était Law. Law qui avait enlevé ses lunettes et sa capuche et qui regardait tout le monde un par un, avec tant de mépris et de haine que tous en était paralysés. Moi-même je m'interrogeais : qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il se releva doucement, dépliant sa longue silhouette trop mince, il attrapa la coupe de champagne qu'il s'était servit sur le rebord de la tombe voisine et un bouquet de roses blanches. Doucement il se dirigeât vers la tombe de son père, sans que personne ne semble vraiment le reconnaître tant son attitude leur était inconnue. Mais Sabo entendit Ace avoir un hoquet à côté de lui : il venait de faire le lien entre son prof et « Trao ». Luffy n'avait pas voulu parler de l'incident des toilettes.

oOoOoOo

Je me tiens là, devant la putain de tombe de mon père. Une coupe de champagne dans une main et un bouquet de roses blanches dans l'autre. Puis doucement je lève mon verre…

« - A la tienne Cora, à tes sacrifices, à ta maladie, a ta putain de famille des tarés, à tes dettes et tes secrets. A la tienne, et à la mienne. Parce que les autres on s'en fout. T'étais mon père et j'étais ton fils. T'as donné ta vie pour moi et j'ai donné une partie de la mienne pour toi, sans qu'aucun de nous deux l'ai dit à l'autre. T'es un putain de connard tu sais… tu sais pourquoi je suis partit, tu le sais. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit merci. Et je t'en remercie. Car on ne se remercie pas nous, on ne se fait pas de grandes effusions, de grandes embrassades. On trinque juste. Alors aujourd'hui je lève mon verre à tes secrets, à tes silences, à ton amour. Je lève mon verre à toi, à moi et à tous ceux qui savent que tu ne supportes pas ces putains de roses rouges parce que tu as trop vu la couleur du sang pour pouvoir l'apprécier. Je trinque aux enfers dans les quels t'iras surement brûler, et dans les quels je te rejoindrais surement bientôt. Je trinque à la réalisation de ton rêve… »

Je me retourne, faisant face à une assemblée médusée et choquée par mes paroles. Aucun ne comprends à part Bepo qui pleure. Sabo me regarde bizarrement et j'ai l'impression de voir jouer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Peut-être la schizophrénie se déclare avant l'heure finalement. Mais j'ai un rêve à réaliser pour le moment… Je la cherche du regard et tombe sur son visage offensé que mon discours ai eu plus de « succès » que le sien…

« - Eh Hina… Je voudrais t'adresser les dernières paroles que mon père aurait sûrement aimé t'adresser…

\- Oui ?, elle rougit et s'enorgueillit du privilège

\- Va bien te faire foutre Hina. »

Je vois son visage devenir blanc sous le choc. J'entends des chuchotements outragés des personnes présentes. Mais je m'en fous. Parce qu'il me semble que je t'entends rire Cora, il me semble que de là où tu es tu te marres. Parce que je l'ai enfin dit. Et à ton enterrement. Tu as toujours eu un humour douteux.

Alors avec un sourire en coin je verse mon verre de champagne sur ton cercueil et balance mon bouquet de dix roses blanches par-dessus. Une par an.  
Puis je tourne les talons, fendant la foule en sens inverse, j'attrape ma bouteille de champagne entamée puis faisant face à la foule je fais une petite révérence avant de sauter de tombe en tombe pour m'enfuir de cet endroit bien glauque. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Adieu Corazon.

Tu vas me manquer.

oOoOo

Tout les « invités » au buffet en l'honneur du défunt c'étaient déjà rendu à la maison de Cora quand Sabo arriva en compagnie d'Ace et Luffy. Koala n'avait pas voulu venir car elle lui avait qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire et que ça pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'enfin mettre les choses au clair avec Law. Et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Même s'il savait que c'était un peu délicat de le faire le jour de l'enterrement de son père.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de voir le brun autre part qu'à son domicile ou à la fac. Et il ne souhaitait une rencontre dans aucun des deux.  
Il se mit donc à la recherche dudit brun une fois débarrassé d'Ace et Luffy. De toute façon ça n'avait pas été très compliqué : Ace était irrémédiablement attiré par le buffet et Luffy lui faisait plus ou moins la gueule depuis qu'il avait entendu la discussion entre lui et Law à l'hôpital.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer il se dirigea donc nerveusement vers le meilleur ami de son ex : Bepo. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être bien reçu, il semblerait que celui-ci sache plus de choses que lui sur Law et les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire…

« - Bepo ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Law par hasard ?

\- Tiens Sabo…, et pourquoi voudrais-tu le voir ?

\- Pour lui parler…

\- Tiens donc,- le blond vit son vis-à-vis s'assombrir-, ainsi donc sa majesté Sabo a enfin décidé de parler à Law…

\- Vaut mieux trop tard que jamais il parait…

\- Il parait en effet. Mais le problème mon pote c'est que dix ans après c'est définitivement trop tard, fallait peut-être y penser avant non ?

\- C'est bon Bepo je sais que j'ai merdé sévère, mais je veux juste lui parler une fois. Après promis je le laisse tranquille. »

Bepo se retint de lui balancer à la figure que de toutes façons Law ne sera jamais tranquille… Mais il décide plutôt de laisser une chance au blondinet : peut-être qu'il le ferrait réagir lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer le brun seul, un peu d'aide (même celle là) ne se refusait pas…  
Il se retourna donc pour partir et lui dit que le brun devait surement être dans sa piaule à l'étage entrain de boire.

« - Encore entrain de boire ? »

Si tu savais Sabo… si tu savais…

oOoOoOo

Quand Sabo trouva enfin le brun, celui-ci étai à quatre pattes sous son bureau entrain de grommeler des choses inaudibles et la bouteille de champagne à peine entamée une heure plus tôt était déjà vide sur son ancien lit. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et sortit de dessous le bureau le temps de voir Sabo au milieu de sa chambre. Son regard se fit dur et il repartit sous le meuble avant d'en ressortir avec une bouteille de whisky à la main et un air triomphant sur le visage.

Sabo le vit s'installer sur le lit, déboucher sa trouvaille et en boire une grande rasade avant de se tourner vers lui :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour me présenter des condoléances tu peux dégager et si c'est pour me parler c'est la même direction. »

En même temps qu'il parlait il montra la porte du doigt et Sabo du se retenir d'hurler de frustration face à cette entrée en matière totalement hostile à la discussion.

« - Je veux juste te parler et qu'on s'explique…

\- Il y a rien à expliquer Sabo, et puis même s'il y avait quelque chose à expliquer je m'en contre fous royalement. Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Donc maintenant,- il pointa de nouveau la porte du doigt-, tu bouges gentiment de ma piaule et tu vas cordialement t'étouffer avec des petits fours…

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, ça fait dix putains d'années que je cherche des réponses à mes questions. Dix ans que je ne supporte pas d'aller voir Corazon, dix ans que je me demande pourquoi tu tiré du jour au lendemain, dix ans que je cherche à savoir si t'es toujours en vie, si t'a refait ta vie….si… si….

\- Pauvre petit Sabo,- Law se lève avec un rictus méchant-, pauvre petit blond abandonné par son connard de copain du jour au lendemain sans raison valable. Pauvre petit… Lui qui n'avait rien demandé, lui qui était un copain modèle, lui qui n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible… Méchant, Méchant, Méchant Law… »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Sabo pâlit : il sait que cette confrontation fera remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux et des faits dont il n'est pas fier. Mais c'est le jour ou jamais de s'y confronter.  
Même s'il n'en sait pas encore l'ampleur.

Law regarde le visage contrit de son ancien petit ami et il sent la colère monter. Celle qu'il a mit des années à canaliser, celle qui le ronge tout de même depuis dix années. Celle qui va exploser au visage de Sabo s'il continue à lui demander des explications.  
Il ne veut pas lui dire, lui expliquer à quoi bon ? Ce qui a été fait a été fait, ils ne peuvent pas revenir dix ans en arrière, ils ne peuvent pas changer le passé. Et même s'il le pouvait il n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Tout ce qui était arrivé avait une raison d'être. Tant pis si le bonheur n'avait eu aucune raison de se présenter à sa porte.  
Il soupire et se tourne vers la fenêtre pour se rouler un joint, il sent qu'il va en avoir besoin…

« - Pars Sabo, va manger des petits fours avec tes frangins et ta grande amie Hina, rentre chez toi, borde tes marmots et va tirer un coup, ou regarde la télé ou… je ne sais pas moi... Fait ce que tu veux ! Mais par pitié oublie moi, fout moi la paix et taille toi loin de mon espace vital.

\- J'empiète pas dans ton espace vital là… !

\- Bah on va dire que pour toi le périmètre de mon espace vital s'entends sur au moins 500 mètres. Alors si là t'empiètes sévèrement… »

Sabo le regarda allumer son joint et le porter à la bouche. Le brun se retourna vers lui et s'affala sur son lit pour continuer à boire à la bouteille… Il se sentait déjà un peu planer. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop chargé son joint… Tant pis.  
Sabo émit un son dédaigneux :

« - C'est ça ton nouveau toi ? Un mec qui fume et bois ? Qui est tout le temps défoncé ou bourré ou…

\- Se fait baiser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un mec qui fume, boit et se fait baiser. Suis un peu… »

Sabo sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez : non seulement le brun continuait à se défoncer devant lui, mais en plus il le narguait de manière éhontée !

« - Putain mais je m'en branle de se que tu fais avec ton cul Law ! Je veux juste que tu répondes à mes questions : Pourquoi est-tu partit et qu'a tu fais pendant dix ans ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de le savoir hein ?,- Law sentait sa colère gronder en lui-, Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire aujourd'hui pourquoi je suis parti à ce moment là ? T'y gagne quoi ?

\- Les réponses à mes questions et l'apaisement de savoir enfin pourquoi…

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

\- Les réponses à tes questions et l'apaisement de clore cette histoire… »

Suite à la réponse de Sabo, le brun éclata d'un rire amer et rauque. Un rire un peu douloureux qui dérangea le blond sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« - Les réponses à mes questions ? Mais chéri, ça fait des années que je les ai mes réponses en fait… Précisément depuis que je t'ai vu fourrer ta meilleure ami sur mon canapé alors que j'étais sensé être en visite chez mon père. Puis « l'apaisement » ? Sérieusement ? Me fait pas rire… »

Sabo sentit son estomac se tordre à l'évocation de ce souvenir… Un à zéro pour Law. Les hostilités sont lancées.

« - Putain mais je sais que j'ai grave merdé sur ce coup là ! Mais tu sais aussi pourquoi j'ai merdé à ce point !

\- Eclaire ma lanterne pour voir, on sait jamais : peut-être ton argumentation c'est améliorer avec le temps…

\- Je n'ai rien à argumenter, c'est juste la vérité ! Je venais de perdre mes parents quatre mois plus tôt, j'étais paumé avec mes deux frères de qui j'avais eu la garde, t'étais de plus en plus distant avec moi, on ne se voyait presque plus et puis ce soir là j'avais un peu bu et oui j'ai couché avec Hina… Mais je me suis déjà excusé un millier de fois Law ! Tu ne peux pas ressortir ça maintenant ! »

Un point partout. Balle au centre.

« - Hahaha, bah non ton argumentation n'a pas changé d'un iota en dix ans. Que c'est triste…

\- Bah vas-y Law ! Vas-y donne moi ta version des faits, toi qui est si sur de la vérité ! »

C'est à ce moment précis que toute la colère de Law explosa en lui, ravageant tout sur son passage et obscurcissant sa raison. Il bu une longue gorgée de whisky, jeta son mégot au sol et se tint debout face à l'homme qui avait scellé sa vie dix ans auparavant.  
Sabo sentit son estomac se contracter à la vision d'un Law furieux à même pas 50 cm de lui… Il sentait que peut-être toutes ses réponses ne seraient pas des plus plaisantes…

« - Tu veux la vérité Sabo ? Ben je vais te la dire, comme ça tu auras toute tes putains de réponses et tu me foutras la paix une fois pour toutes : la vérité c'est qu'après la mort de tes parents et l'obtention de la garde de tes frères tu m'en as voulu. Tu m'en a voulu parce que moi j'avais encore mon père et que toi t'avais perdu tes précieux géniteurs. Alors tu m'as toi-même mit à l'écart de ta vie. Mais j'ai rien dit, je me suis dit que tu devais encore être sous le choc. Je ne me suis même pas plaint quand un mois après leur décès t'as déménagé dans un appart avec tes deux frangins au lieu de prendre un appart où on pourrait vivre tout les quatre. T'étais tellement rongé par ta putain de jalousie que t'as même prit un appart plus cher pour qu'il n'y ait que la place pour vous trois et qu'il soit dans un quartier différent de moi alors que l'appartement en dessous du mien état libre. Tout ça pour « prendre l'air car t'avais besoin de te remettre de ce décès pour mieux te sentir avec moi et aussi prendre soin de tes frères ». Pathétique….  
Et le plus beau c'est que c'est cette même jalousie qui as fait qu'un soir où tu savais que j'étais partit chez mon père t'as voulu me faire payer en couchant avec Hina dans MON appart. C'était une vengeance tellement pathétique et basse… Mais tu n'avais pas prévu que je revienne chez moi car tes frères m'avaient dit que t'étais chez moi et que je voulais te faire une surprise ! Non, t'avais pas prévu que je te retrouve la queue enfoncé dans l'autre chienne sur mon canapé. T'avais pas prévu que j'attende dans la cuisine que vous aillez finit car vous m'aviez même pas entendu rentrer. T'avais pas prévu de me voir une fois que t'ai joui en elle. T'avais pas prévu que je ne dise rien, que je ne pète pas de câble, que je te laisse t'expliquer en silence, et que je te dise que je comprenais.  
T'avais rien prévu du tout car tu avais fait tout ça par pure vengeance et jalousie mal placée.  
Mais ce que t'avais pas prévu non plus c'est que je me tire 3 semaines plus tard sans te dire quoi que ce soit… »

Sabo était assis sur ses talons au sol, les mains devant son visage décomposé. Choqué. Désillusionné. Il avait comprit depuis des années déjà, en partie grâce à sa psy, qu'il avait été jaloux de Law et qu'il lui avait fait payer ça. Mais c'était quelque chose de le savoir et s'en était une autre de se l'entendre dire par lui… Il se sentait terriblement con… et mis à nu par cet homme qui l'avais cerné avec tant de facilité.  
Law se réjouissait de l'affaissement de Sabo, de sa chute. Un peu comme s'il assistait au détrônement de son bourreau existentiel. C'était jouissif. Malsain mais jouissif.

« - Et tu sais pas le meilleur ? C'est que pendant tout ce temps ou t'était perdu dans tes délires malsains et totalement idiots, moi je bataillais avec mon oncle pour sauver la vie de ce même père que tu me reprochais silencieusement d'avoir. Fait pas cette tête, je ne savais pas non plus que j'avais un oncle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle et qu'il me déclare tranquillement que Cora lui devait un million d'euros. Il les lui avait emprunté pour payer les démarches administratives du pays duquel je venais pour pouvoir m'adopter, pour pouvoir me guérir du saturnisme du quel j'étais atteint et m'élever correctement. Le problème était qu'un peu avant la mort de tes parents Cora est tombé malade à son tour, et que ses soins coutaient très cher. On n'avait plus énormément d'argent alors il ne pouvait rembourser mon oncle. Le gros nœud de l'histoire c'est que mon oncle c'est Donquixote Doflamingo, le chef d'une des plus grandes mafias mondiales. Pas le genre à te donner un million gratuitement. Alors il m'a donné le choix : soit il tuait Cora, soit nous lui remboursions les un millions soit je m'engageais à ses côtés pour dix ans. J'avais un mois pour prendre ma décision.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisit de t'engager à ses côtés ?,- souffla Sabo totalement sous le choc-.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais j'y viens, j'y viens. Le truc tu vois c'est que ce n'était pas mon premier choix : je pensais passer tout mon héritage, que Cora mettait de côté pour moi depuis mon adoption, dans le remboursement de notre dette. Car je ne voulais pas partir, je tenais trop à Cora pour le sacrifier puis je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je t'aimais tellement… aveuglément. Même ton déménagement sans moi n'a pas diminué l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je t'aimais toujours autant… de loin mais intensément. Mais j'hésitais à t'en parler… T'étais tellement ailleurs que je ne voulais pas te rajouter un souci. Puis finalement j'ai pris la décision de t'en parler… Fier de ma motivation j'ai écourté ma visite chez mon père et me suis rué chez toi, avec étonnement tes frères m'ont dit qu'ils pensaient que j'étais avec toi vu tu étais à mon appart. Pensant à une surprise je suis parti en courant en direction de mon chez moi… Puis tu connais la suite… Toi et Hina, tes explications foireuses, ta trahison, mes illusions qui s'effondrent… ce soir là j'ai pris ma décision… »

 _14 mars 2005 (10 ans auparavant)_

 _La porte claque dans mon dos. Je lui ai demandé de partir, de me laisser en paix ce soir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. C'est tellement ironique que je réutilise les arguments qu'il m'a lui-même servit quand il a refusé qu'on emménage ensemble, ses frères et lui et moi.  
Je suis tellement naïf, et tellement con. Bon dieu… Il m'aura fallu le voir entrain de copuler sur mon canapé pour comprendre qu'il se fout royalement de ma gueule… « Je t'aime » qu'il me dit… Mais Mdr quoi… Si tu m'aimais connard tu m'ignorerais pas comme ça, tu ne foutrais pas des distances entre nous, tu ne me tromperais pas CHEZ MOI avec ta « meilleure amie ». Pauvre Pute. Toi ou elle. Ou les deux. Quand je me dis que je voulais construire un avenir avec toi… je voulais qu'on ait une maison, un quotidien, un boulot, une vie à deux… Quel débile je fais… J'me fais même pitié à moi-même. T'as quand même du bien te marrer tout ce temps. _

_Putain je pleure, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on laboure mon cœur avec un tison chauffé à blanc.  
Pourquoi Sabo ?  
Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait quoi ?  
Pour rien. Je le sais. Je ne t'ai rien fait.  
T'en avais surement juste envie. _

_Et prit par une putain d'impulsion dévastatrice j'attrape mon paquet de clopes et mon téléphone. Quitte à pleurer autant avoir une vraie raison pour laquelle le faire. 10 ans dans une mafia ça devrais être suffisant._

 _Je compose le numéro apprit par cœur.  
Première sonnerie.  
Deuxième sonnerie.  
Troisième sonnerie. _

_« - Tiens donc Law, que me vaut cet appel nocturne ?_

 _\- Je viens te donner ma réponse_

 _\- Aaah, et qu'elle est-elle ?_

 _\- Dit moi où te rejoindre et je passerai les dix prochaines années sous tes ordres_

 _\- Bon choix, - j'entends son rire hystérique derrière le combiné- j'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher dans exactement trois semaines. T'as beaucoup de choses à prendre?_

 _\- Deux valises et trois quatre cartons à emporter et un canapé et le reste de mon appart à jeter._

 _\- Très bien. A bientôt_

 _\- A bientôt... »_

 _Je referme le téléphone. Dans trois semaines je prends un allé simple pour le Tantale…  
J'espère que les 9 cercles de l'enfer de Dante sont accueillants car dans le purgatoire je vais y installer ma moquette et mes vases à fleurs pour la décennie à venir. _

« - J'ai pris la décision de me tirer dix ans loin de toi. Il y a une phrase qui dit : « Un homme qui n'as plus rien à perdre est forcément dangereux. ». Et tu vois, moi je n'avais plu rien à perdre : L'amour de ma vie m'avait tout simplement trahis de la pire des façons, mon père m'était enlevé par la maladie et le temps, mes potes n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir lointain… Alors j'ai grimpé les échelons peu à peu, devenant rapidement le bras droit de Doflamingo et son amant occasionnel. Car je baisais. Et je me faisais baiser. Beaucoup. Pour t'oublier, pour remplir un peu le vide en moi. Et faute d'amour et de tendresse pour remplir mon cœur et ma tête, je me contentais de remplir mon rectum de foutre, mon estomac d'alcool et mes poumons de beuh goudronnée. J'ai tenté quelques shoots de cocaïne mais rarement. C'était plus ma porte de sortie quand tout devenait trop dur à porter.  
Tu sais tout ces gens, s'ils sont tous un peu comme moi ce n'est pas pour rien… C'est dur de vivre normalement quand on a buté des gens ou qu'on n'a pas la conscience tranquille… Alors on fait un peu n'importe quoi… On nique, on boit, on fume, on se drogue, on frappe, on vit avec de l'adrénaline à la place du sang et quand elle redescend on la remplace par n'importe quoi : de l'héroïne, de la coque, une queue, du whisky, tout à la fois… Alors tu vois ton apaisement je me le mets dans le cul lui aussi, tout comme tes foutues réponses ! »

Law n'avait pas levé la voix une seule fois. Il avait débité sa réplique avec un ton froid et distant. Comme une réplique de cinéma ou de théâtre.  
C'était un peu du théâtre. Le théâtre de leur existence. La tragédie de leur destiné. Deux hommes amoureux et incapables de s'aimer correctement.  
Deux hommes devenus des inconnus diamétralement opposés.  
Deux hommes au cœur déchiré qui ne voulaient pas s'avouer qu'ils s'appartenaient encore. Malgré les années, malgré le temps qui passe. Malgré les événements passés.  
Mais à quoi bon le dire ? Ça ne servirait à rien n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Law se laissa tomber la tête entre les mains et dit d'une voix fatigué :

« - C'est bon Sabo, t'as tes réponses… Alors s'il te plait : pars maintenant. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, plus aucun mystère, plus aucune part d'ombre entre nous deux. Vas-t'en. »

Sabo pleurait. Il pleurait son aveuglement, ses fautes, ses pensées égoïstes, sa douleur d'avoir participé à la chute de cet homme. A sa destruction. Il pleurait d'être finalement le témoin de la fin de cette longue guerre silencieuse entre eux. Il pleurait d'en avoir été le déclencheur et le point final.

Il pleurait d'avoir perdu cet homme auquel il avait tant tenu.  
Alors par respect il se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Rien ne pouvait être dit. Car tout avait été dit.  
Ou presque.  
Mais si tout avait été dit, leur tragédie n'aurait plus de sens. Plus de raison d'exister.  
Alors il ne dit rien.

Il partit en fermant doucement la porte.

Et Law continua à boire.  
Il sortit un petit sachet de poudre de sa table de nuit.

C'était sa porte de sortie maintenant que tout était trop dur à supporter.  
Il n'y avait rien de pire que le point final dans une histoire. Ce n'était jamais un armistice, c'était juste le départ d'un nouveau conflit intérieur.  
Alors aujourd'hui il prenait sa porte de sortie. Son issue de secours.  
Des lignes blanches sur sa table de nuit.

Un bon shoot.

Dommage qu'il ait prit de l'alcool et du Cannabis avant.

oOoOoOo

Ace était dans le jardin entrain de regarder son petit frère entrain d'essayer de se libérer de la poigne d'une autre petite du nom de Nami quand il vit son autre frère débouler de l'intérieur de la maison totalement bouleversé. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils : ça voulait surement dire qu'il avait été voir Law.  
Il avait finalement fait le lien entre son prof de fac et ce « trao » disparu des années auparavant quand il l'avait vu au cimetière. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas surpris. Pour lui le brun lui avait toujours semblé aimable, gentil et attentionné… Pas du tout dans l'esprit de son prof cynique. Même s'il lui en était reconnaissant d'avoir déclenché la sonnette d'alarme par rapport à sa peut-être narcolepsie.

Dans tout les cas le brun et son frère ne semblaient pas être en très bon thermes. Et il avait comprit de ce qu'il avait réussit à arracher à Luffy, que c'était en partie à cause de Sabo. Néanmoins ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de voir son frère aussi mal, quoi qu'il ait fait… Mais il n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper pour lui parler car à peine sortit de la maison il lui fit signe qu'il partait et il s'enfuit aussitôt sans attendre sa réponse. De toute façon ils n'habitaient qu'à vingt minutes à pied.  
Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Sabo de les abandonner comme ça, et aussi rapidement.

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains il pénétra dans la maison à son tour et monta doucement les escaliers montant à l'étage. Il se doutait que le brun devait être dans sa chambre, et il en connaissait l'emplacement par les journées entières qu'il avait passé a y faire la sieste avec Luffy. C'était la pièce la plus fraiche de la maison en été, donc celle choisie d'office pour faire faire la sieste quand ils venaient passer la journée ici avec leurs parents.  
Il eu un élancement nostalgique en repensant à ces journées heureuse où ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'amuser, boire des sodas, manger des glaces, se baigner dans la piscine, faire la sieste dans la chambre de Law et emmerder les deux aînés.  
Puis ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture où il avait survécu avec Luffy par chance.  
Law avait disparu sans laisser de trace quelques mois plus tard.  
Cora venait de mourir.

Tout ce bonheur passé semblait s'étioler peu à peu. Comme si ce souvenir ne devait plus jamais exister. Comme si la vie faisait tout pour les persuader qu'elle était bel et bien une salope…

Un râle le fit s'arrêter dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation de l'escalier dans le quel il n'avait même pas souvenir de s'être arrêté. Il fronça les sourcils face à ce bruit et sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il le réentendit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

Il parcourut la dernière volée de marches au pas de course et se jeta sur la porte de Law pour l'ouvrir avant de se figer d'horreur face au spectacle qui lui faisait face :

Law était allongé par terre, en sueur, et il semblait être en proie à une crise de tétanie assez spectaculaire au vu des spasmes qui agitaient son corps de manière désordonnée et du souffle précipité et saccadé. On voyait qu'il avait vomi pas loin lui.

Ace sentit la panique le submerger quand il vit des restes de poudre blanche sur la table de nuit. _Merde_.

Il n'avait jamais eu à mettre en pratique ses études de médecine avant aujourd'hui et il déplorait le fait que sa première expérience soit sur son prof et ancien ami d'enfance.  
Mais il reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions et se précipita auprès du brun pour essayer tant bien que mal de diagnostiquer quelque chose. _Pitié Pitié Pitié_.

Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. Son pouls était absolument irrégulier et il faisait une crise de tétanie. Law ne semblait même pas le voir tellement il semblait ailleurs.

« - Il doit halluciner sévère…. Merde !,- il tapota la joue du brun-, Law ! Law écoute moi, oui voilà c'est moi Ace. Reste avec moi ! Je veux juste que tu me répondes : est-ce que t'as prit quelque chose en plus de l'alcool de la cocaïne ? Law ! Répond moi ! S'il te plait…

\- C… Canna..is

\- Cannabis… Mon dieu… »

Ce con avait prit du cannabis et de l'alcool avant de se faire des rails… Et maintenant il se tapait une overdose…

Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et composa le 112 avant de porter fébrilement le téléphone à son oreille. _Allez Repondez_ …

« - Allo ?

\- Oui bonjour j'aurais besoin d'une ambulance au 10 rue du Cœur, 6eme arrondissement à All-Pol s'il vous plait. J'ai un homme d'une trentaine d'années victime d'une overdose de niveau trois à transporter urgemment à l'hôpital !

\- D'accord, est-ce que vous êtes certain des symptômes et qu'avez-vous fait en attendant ?

\- Oui certain, il a prit de l'alcool et du cannabis avant de se faire… je dirais trois rails de cocaïne… Et je pense qu'il a bu une bouteille et des brouettes d'alcool avant et par contre pour le cannabis je ne sais pas. Pour le moment je l'ai mit en PLS car il a déjà vomis et pour éviter qu'il se vomisse dans la bouche ou qu'il avale sa langue.

\- D'accord notre ambulance sera là d'ici dix minutes maximum. Je transmets votre numéro à l'équipe en charge pour si jamais ils ont besoin de plus d'information.

\- D'accord, merci. »

Ace laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de lui et maintint Law en position le temps de récupérer son téléphone pour appeler Sabo cette fois :

« - Allez répond putain… Allez Allez Allez….

\- Allô Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Sabo revient chez Cora, ya Law qui fait une overdose… !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, je suis monté après que tu sois partit et je l'ai trouvé en pleine overdose sur le sol de sa piaule. J'ai appelé des secours mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour dégager les gens de la maison et du jardin pour que les pompiers puissent passer ! Je m'en fous de ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous, mais là Law peut crever si on ne fait rien donc BOUGE TON PUTAIN DE CUL ET RAPPLIQUE ICI FISSA ! »

Il ne laissa pas le blond répondre et raccrocha directement. Il se mit ensuite à parler doucement à Law pour essayer de le maintenir un minimum conscient de son environnement et pour éviter qu'il sombre. Ce n'est que quand il sentit la respiration du brun devenir de plus en plus laborieuse qu'il entendit enfin les sirènes des pompiers avec un soulagement sans bornes. Peu de temps plus tard il entendit du remue-ménage au rez-de-chaussée et finalement des infirmiers arrivèrent dans la chambre guidés par un Sabo haletant et paniqué. Il leur réexpliqua vite fait ce qu'il avait déjà dit au téléphone et ne manqua pas la grimace qu'ils firent quand il leur détailla tout ce qu'il avait prit.

Suite à ça il libéra la place et traina son frère en dehors de la maison pour laisser de la place aux infirmiers et pompiers. Mais à peine avaient-ils mit un pied dehors que son frère fut violement projeté en arrière par un coup de poing de Bépo. Le meilleur ami de Law.  
Il s'apprêtait à le traiter de malade quand une main le stoppa :

« - Laisse Ace, je l'ai mérité… »

Bepo ne lui adressa même pas une regard avant de tourner les talons puis de s'arrêter à nouveau pour se tourner vers Ace :

« - Au fait, Merci ! J'étais tellement occupé par mon envie de dégommer la gueule de ton frère que je n'ai même pas pensé au fait que s'il est encore en vie c'est surement grâce à toi… Merci du fond du cœur Ace… J'ai une dette envers toi ! »

Puis sur ce il partit pour de bon. Laissant un Ace médusé et vaguement rougissant et un Sabo avec une joue marbré et un moral désespéré.

oOoOoOo

Law avait été transporté à l'hôpital et prit rapidement en charge par une équipe médicale qui avait réussit à limiter les dégâts au minimum. Cependant il devait rester en observation pendant une semaine. Chose dont il n'était guerre enchanté….

Du côté judiciaire il n'avait du son salut qu'à l'intervention de la Famiglia dans l'affaire et à quelques menaces et sommes échangés. Il ne savait pas si c'était un geste pour son ancienne appartenance au clan pendant dix ans ou si c'était une façon d'emmerder la police et de les empêcher de mettre la main sur un ancien membre. Il aurait pu de toute façon, avec l'argent légué par Doflamingo et Cora, s'en sortir tout seul mais il appréciait tout de même le geste.

Il avait aussi longuement discuté avec Ace, dont il savait lui avoir sauvé la vie, à propos de la médecine en général mais aussi de son frère. Cette overdose lui avait vraiment fait peur et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'épisode numéro deux. Il avait trop détruit son corps pour qu'il puisse vraiment résister.  
Cependant il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment tout arrêter… Il savait ne pas être heureux, mais quelque part c'était une routine, un confort.  
C'est toujours beau une tragédie, alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?  
Il l'avait dit à Ace et celui-ci lui avait juste répondu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une tragédie ou les amoureux meurent ensemble.

« - Je n'ai pas d'amoureux Ace, si je doit accomplir ce genre de tragédie je mourrais surement seul avec ma bouteille de rhum et ma queue dans la main…

\- Toujours aussi vulgaire… et mon frère t'en fait quoi ?

\- Ton frère ? ça fait dix ans qu'on n'est plus ensemble, on ne se connait plus… puis il y a tellement de rancœur entre nous que ce n'est pas une discussion et une overdose qui va changer ça… même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde…

\- Mais hypothétiquement… s'il n'y avait rien de tout ça… ?

\- S'il ne m'avait pas trompé ? Si je n'étais pas partit pendant dix ans ? Si je ne lui en voulais pas autant ? S'il ne m'en voulait pas tout autant ? Alors hypothétiquement peut-être je pourrais l'aimer à nouveau… Tu sais Ace, j'espère que tu ne rencontrerais jamais cette connerie « d'âme sœur »… Parce que je ne sais pas si ça existe vraiment mais je n'ai jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ton putain de frangin… ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose… Mais regarde où on en est : moi dans un hosto après une overdose avec une envie d'alcool et de baise comme ce n'est pas permit… et ton frère on ne sais où entrain de cogiter avec amertume comme toujours…  
Je te le dit Ace : ne rencontre jamais ton âme sœur, parce que nom de dieu ce que ça fait chiez d'être enchaînée à la même personne ad vitam aeternam… Si tu tombes amoureux un jour : fuit loin et prend toi une cuite. Ça devrait aller mieux après.

\- On voit où ça t'a mené..,- ricana Ace avec humour-

\- Mais tu vois, moi mon problème c'est que j'ai trop attendu avant de fuir… j'était déjà raide dingue de ton frangin… et oui, regarde où ça m'a mené… »

Le silence s'étira, long et étrange. Mais tout de même paisible. Un silence comme quand deux personnes ne sont pas forcément d'accord mais qu'il n'y a aucun conflit. Un silence de méditation des paroles de l'autre.  
Les pensées d'Ace prennent forme.  
Les pensées de Law se déforment.

La tragédie joue de la flute traversière en attendant son heure.

« - Dit Law, ça te dirait pas une meilleure vie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, je veux dire, tu ne veux pas une vrai vie ? Une où tu n'a pas besoin de t'enfiler vingt bouteilles d'alcool par jour pour te sentir bien, une où tu n'est pas obligé de coucher partout pour te sentir exister… une où tu pourrais, pas redevenir celui que tu étais, mais devenir un autre Law…

\- Encore un autre Law ?

\- Toujours un autre, tu sembles toujours être dans l'excès… ça devrait te plaire : Law, l'homme ou sept vies ! T'en pense quoi ?

\- L'idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit pour tout te dire… Je m'étais dit que je mourrais jeune d'une maladie ou d'une overdose à l'Amy Winehouse ou d'une balle dans la tronche à la Kurt Cobain… Quitte à ne pas avoir une vie paisible, autant avoir une mort classe ! »

La tragédie joue du piano en attendant son heure.

« - Et si, à défaut d'une vie paisible, t'avais une vie heureuse ?

\- J'ai trente et un ans Ace, à quoi bon se réinventer ?

\- Justement ! Il te reste plus de la moitié de ta vie devant toi ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de continuer à voir mon frère dépérir d'année en année, ne réussissant même pas à conserver une petite amie plus d'un mois…

\- Normal : il devrait essayer avec un service trois pièces entre les jambes ! je suis certaine que ça irait mieux !

\- Mais le problème Law, c'est que c'est TON service trois pièces qu'il veut. Pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est comme toi, vous vous avez dans la peau. Ad Vitam Aeternam. Penses-y Law, tu pourrais enfin être heureux… »

La tragédie a mit ses habits blancs en attendant son heure.

oOoOoOo

Law réfléchissait : ça lui paraissait insensé, fou, totalement loufoque ! Et pourtant… Le gamin avait touché quelque chose en lui, il avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il pensait disparu de son corps depuis longtemps : l'ambition.

Juste ne lui montrant la voie d'une vie meilleure, plus saine, plus équilibré… Une vie avec ce connard qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer.  
Ce même connard qui venait tout les soirs alors qu'il pensait qu'il dormait pour s'excuser encore et encore, pour lui dire à quel point il se sentait con. A quel point il aurait aimé continuer à partager sa vie avec lui.

Et chaque soir il sentait sa détermination flancher un peu plus. Il restait un être humain. Certes totalement névrosé et paumé. Mais un humain tout de même.

Alors il soupira : il semblerait que sa décision n'ai plus a être prise… Mais où cette connerie allait encore le mener ? Pourraient-ils refaire vivre cet étincelle qui existait il y a plus de dix ans ? Pourraient-ils se pardonner tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourraient-ils se supporter alors qu'ils avaient tant changé ? Qu'ils ne se reconnaissaient même plus ?  
Pourraient-ils s'aimer d'un amour sain ?

Peut-être.  
Sûrement.  
Mais pas maintenant.

La tragédie de blanc vêtue accorde son violon.

oOoOoOo

Sabo se faufila discrètement dans la chambre de Law comme tous les autres soirs. Il referma délicatement la porte avant de se figer quand il remarqua que cette fois-ci le brun ne dormait pas mais était assis sur son lit et le regardait avec une sorte d'amusement moqueur dans les yeux.

« - Je t'attendais

\- Tu savais que je venais ?

\- Je suis insomniaque quand je n'ai pas ma dose d'alcool, ils me foutent sous calmants la journée et sous somnifères la nuit pour pioncer. Je ne risque pas de faire une petite sieste avant de dormir…

\- Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?,-Sabo sembla totalement gêné-, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas,- Law détourna les yeux pour la première fois-, je crois que j'aimais bien t'entendre déblatérer des excuses et tes niaiseries… En tout honneur bien sûr !,- ajoute précipitamment Law en voyant son vis-à-vis se refrogner-, j'aimais bien t'entendre parler… librement… »

Le silence s'installa entre eux avant que Law fasse signe au blond de s'assoir.

« - Tu sais Law, tout ce que j'ai pu dire ces derniers soirs… c'est vr… »

Il se tut face à la main qui se leva devant lui pour le réduire au silence. Ce n'était pas une main impérieuse, mais plutôt une main implorante… Certaines choses ne peuvent pas encore être dites autrement que dans l'obscurité d'un monologue… Certaines choses ne sont pas encore bonnes à entendre…

« - J'ai un marché à te proposer Sabo…

\- Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ?

\- Un très long marché… un marché de dix ans en fait… Tut, m'interromps pas s'il te plait… Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et tu sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais on a passé les dix dernières années à nous détruire jusqu'en arriver là… Je te propose de passer les dix prochaines années à nous reconstruire totalement. Surtout moi… J'vais partit en cure de desintox demain, puis je pense sérieusement suivre une thérapie pendant quelque temps… Je me suis trop abîmé pour pouvoir être avec toi maintenant, et tu as besoin de faire la paix avec tes non-dits et tes démons également…  
C'est juste ça mon marché : dix ans loin l'un de l'autre, deux appels par an, on se reconstruit. On vit notre vie de notre côté tranquillement et on se retrouve dans dix ans jour pour jour…

\- C'est long dix ans…

\- On l'a déjà fait… on peut surement le refaire… Alors ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on aura gâché la moitié de notre vie…

\- Comme dirai ton frère : ça veut aussi dire qu'on pourra peut-être réussir l'autre moitié…

-…. D'accord…

\- … Alors à dans dix ans Sabo. »

Sabo se leva, la gorge serrée à lui faire mal et tendit la main vers son ancien, et peut-être futur, amant. C'était une façon de sceller leur marché. Et le brun attrapa sa main également. Leur premier contact depuis dix ans. Leur dernier contact avant dix ans.  
Juste leurs doigts enlacés.

Puis Sabo relâcha doucement sa main. Law souriait doucement et il lui sourit également à travers les quelques larmes qui obstruaient sa vue. Puis il se retourna jusqu'à la porte qu'il poussa doucement, il fit une pause sur le seuil juste le temps de prendre une grande respiration, puis il referma la porte. Sans regarder en arrière.  
Le cœur remplit d'espoir.  
Et dans sa main une clef ancienne. Une clef qui datait d'une décennie. Une clef qui lui avait un jour appartenue. Une clef qui avait une jumelle. Une clef qu'il utilisera dans une autre décennie.

« - A dans dix ans Law. »

oOoOoOo

La tragédie ondule doucement, elle joue du violon toute vêtue de blanc avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Elle est là, la tragédie humaine. Elle est là, la belle tragédie. Elle attend son heure.

Mais quoi de plus beau qu'une tragédie ou les amoureux meurent unis et heureux ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser una petite review si l'envie vous en prend**  
 **Et à bientôt!**

 **Bisous Poutoux!**


End file.
